oderbruchfandomcom-20200215-history
5. Auswertung der ExpertInnenvortraege – ZALF
Auswertung Expertenvorträge-Hanna&Anja 5. Auswertung der ExpertenInnenvorträge (Anja&Hanna) Für ein grundlegendes Verständnis des Strukturwandels im ländlichen deutschen – polnischen Raum wurden verschiedene Experten aus speziellen Themengebieten befragt. Im Folgenden sollen die sich daraus ergebenen ökologischen, ökonomischen und sozio-kulturellen Erkenntnisse in nach den ExpertenInnen-Vorträgen unterteilten Abschnitten dargestellt werden. Als Übersicht der ExpertenInnen dient die nachstehende Tabelle 1. Tab. 1: Übersicht der ExpertenInnen (eigene Darstellung 2011): 1. 'Institut für Sozioökonomie am Leibniz- Zentrum für Agrarlandschaftsforschung (ZALF) e.V.' Das Leibniz-Zentrum für Agrarlandschaftsforschung e.V. (ZALF) ist an den drei Standorten Dedelow, Paulinenaue und Müncheberg ansässig. Die Zweigstelle Müncheberg entstand aus dem ehemaligen in Weinberg gelegenen und 1928 gegründeten Kaiser-Wilhelm-Institut für Züchtungsforschung, welches nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg als Max-Planck-Institut für Züchtungsforschung weitergeführt wurde und in Müncheberg seinen Standort fand. Dort entwickelte es sich über das Institut für Acker- und Pflanzenbau und Forschungszentrum für Bodenfruchtbarkeit schließlich ab 1992 zum ZALF. Es beschäftigt 233 haushaltsfinanzierte Mitarbeiter und ca. 100 wechselnde drittmittelfinanzierte Stellen. Der Gesamtetat von 22-24 Mio. Euro wird zu 50% von der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und zu 50% vom Land Brandenburg finanziert. Die Mitarbeiter des ZALF können Probleme bei Landwirten vor Ort behandeln und geben sich durch direkte Absprachen mit diesen bürgernah. Ein Ziel ist es in Zukunft noch stärker auf die Interessen der Landwirte einzugehen und die Akteure von Anfang an in den Wissenstransfer einzubinden. So erfolgen auch Forschungsprojekte bei den Betrieben, wobei manche jedoch bereits überforscht sind. Das ZALF erforscht die nachhaltige Entwicklung und Nutzung von Agrarlandschaften unter der multifunktionalen Landschaftsnutzung von Wald, Acker- und Siedlungsflächen und deren Wechselwirkungen zwischen den Landschaftskompartimenten des urbanen und ländlichen Raumes. Die anwendungsorientierte Grundlagenforschung des ZALF beinhaltet demnach ökologische, ökonomische sowie soziokulturelle Fragestellungen. Allerdings kann aufgrund der verschiedenen Interessen der unterschiedlichen Disziplinen nicht immer eine einvernehmliche Lösung von Problemen gefunden werden. So ermöglicht beispielsweise eine pfluglose Bodenbearbeitung eine Erosionsverminderung, aber führt gleichzeitig in sehr feuchten Jahren zu einem Qualitätsverlust der Ernte. Die verschiedenen Disziplinen spiegeln sich in den sechs Unterinstituten wider. Sie behandeln die Themengebiete Landschaftsstoffdynamik, Landschaftswasserhaushalt, Bodenlandschaftsforschung, Sozioökonomie, Landnutzungssysteme und Landschaftssystemanalyse. Die Institute werden mit Hilfe von vier institutseigenen Programmen und auf regionaler Ebene über EU-Programme miteinander vernetzt. Das eiszeitlich geprägte Gebiet Märkisch-Oderland ist dank seiner vorteilhaften Naturraumausstattung eines der intensivsten Agrargebiete des Berliner Umlandes. Allerdings wird es in Zukunft den Bedingungen des Klimawandels unterliegen, wodurch sich anteilig mehr Winterniederschläge sowie eine höhere Verdunstung und daraus folgend eine stärkere Frühjahrstrockenheit und mehr Hochwasser ergeben werden. Für diese Probleme müssen Anpassungslösungen gefunden werden. Trotz seiner Trockenlegung ist wird das Gebiet noch immer stark von den Pegelschwankungen der Oder beeinflusst. Das Oderbruch verzeichnet als eine der trockensten Regionen Deutschlands einen Niederschlag von nur 500 mm pro Jahr und weist für Brandenburg ungewöhnlich hohe Bodenzahlen auf. Es diente des Weiteren als ein Testgebiet für Gentechnik, was jedoch seit 2008 verboten ist. Aufgrund der Besonderheiten der Region Märkisch-Oderland ist sie als Standort für die Forschung des ZALF interessant. Trotz der geringen Werte von 1,7% der Landwirtschaft an der Bruttowertschöpfung Brandenburgs, hat sie im Vergleich zu Gesamtdeutschland mit einem Anteil von nur 0,8% der Bruttowertschöpfung eine hohe Bedeutung und den größten Flächennutzer auf (Tab. 2). Das Land Brandenburg weist mit nur durchschnittlich 86 Einwohnern pro km2 (Deutschland: 230 Ew./km2) eine dünne Besiedlung auf, wobei sich der Großteil der Bevölkerung auf den Ballungsraum Berlins konzentriert und damit die Verteilung sehr unterschiedlich ist. Ausgenommen von dem Ballungszentrum um Berlin ist in Brandenburg ein abnehmendes Bevölkerungswachstum zu verzeichnen. Verantwortlich ist dafür die Abwanderung junger, ausgebildeter Menschen aufgrund eines zu geringen Arbeitsangebotes sowie die resultierende geringe Geburtenrate und Überalterung der Bevölkerung. Dies ergibt auch infrastrukturelle Auswirkungen. Da mit einem größeren Bevölkerungswachstum gerechnet wurde, wurden Kläranlagen zu groß dimensioniert und müssen mit zusätzlichem Wasser durchspült werden. Die Kosten für eine Anpassung sind jedoch genau wie bei einem Ausbau der Verkehrs-, Bildungs- und Gesundheitsinfrastruktur nicht tragbar. Die Lebenszufriedenheit in der Region ist dementsprechend gering. Tab. 2: Bedeutung der Landwirtschaft in Brandenburg und Deutschland (Leibniz-Zentrum für Agrarlandschaftsforschung e.V. 2011): Aufgrund des großen Flächenangebotes weisen die 6.704 landwirtschaftlichen Betriebe mit 198,1 ha (Deutschland: 45,1 ha; Tab. 2) eine vergleichsweise hohe durchschnittliche Betriebsgröße auf. Die Region Märkisch-Oderland ist anhand ihrer Frühjahrstrockenheit und der durchschnittlichen Niederschläge von 560 mm pro Jahr für den Anbau von Roggen und Kartoffeln geeignet. Im Oderbruch konzentriert man sich zusätzlich auf den Marktfruchtanbau. Der Maisanteil für die Biogasanlagen steigt zunehmend an. Für den Anbau von Mais ist zum Teil einer Beregnung aus dem Grundwasser sowie eine Verkürzung der Fruchtfolge notwendig. Die Produktion von Getreide, Kartoffeln und Zuckerrüben ist in Brandenburg im Vergleich zu Deutschland als eher unterdurchschnittlich anzusehen (Tab. 3). Im Gegensatz dazu verzeichnet die Anzahl an Rindern Milchkühen und Schweinen pro Halter eine um einiges höhere Anzahl als in der gesamten Bundesrepublik (Tab. 4). Tab. 3: Anteile von landwirtschaftlichen Erzeugnissen am Ackerland in Brandenburg und Deutschland (Leibniz-Zentrum für Agrarlandschaftsforschung e.V. 2011): Tab. 4: Anzahl von Vieh pro Halter in Brandenburg und Deutschland (Leibniz-Zentrum für Agrarlandschaftsforschung e.V. 2011): Für die Zukunft des Märkisch-Oderland ergibt sich zum einen die Herausforderung, den infrastrukturellen und demographischen Tendenzen entgegenzuwirken und zum anderen eine nachhaltige Lösung für eine ökonomisch und ökologisch vertretbare Wassernutzung zu finden. 2. 'Institut für Landschaftswasserhaushalt am ZALF' Das ZALF wird durch 6 Institute gebildet. Eines davon ist das Institut für den Landschaftswasserhaushalt. Es umfasst Themen wie die Grundwasserspiegelabsenkung und verschiedene Stoffwechselprozesse. Besondere Aspekte des Oderbruchs, die im ZALF untersucht werden sind seine Genese, seine Landnutzung, seine Hydraulik und seine Hydrochemie. Dabei werden die Verbindungen der einzelnen Themenbereiche zueinander berücksichtigt. Die Oder weist in ihrem Wasserstand starke Schwankungen auf. Im Sommer kommt es zu einem Niedrigstand, im Winter ist oft ein starkes Hochwasser zu beobachten. Ein Grund dafür ist zu einem die schnelle Reaktion auf Zuflüsse, die die Oder wiederspiegelt. Sie ist von Oberflächenereignissen wie Regen stark abhängig. Eine weitere Besonderheit bildet das Oderbruch aufgrund seiner Morphologie. Es scheint nicht in die Landschaft zu passen, da es nicht in das vorhandene Urstromtal eingeebnet ist. Daher wird auch von einer „ausgestanzten Ebene“ gesprochen. Diese läuft zu einer Erosionsrinne im Eberswalder Urstromtal zu. Bis dorthin ist ein Höhenunterschied von 36 Metern zu verzeichnen. Eigentümlich daran ist, dass auf diesen beiden durch die Höhe unterscheidenden Ebenen eine gleiche Sedimentationsdecke vorhanden ist. Für eine Erklärung dieses Phänomens wurden zwei Theorien aufgestellt. Theorie 1 geht von einer Erosionsdynamik verbindlich mit der Absenkung der Ostsee aus. Theorie 2 erklärt die eingeebnete Fläche des Oderbruchs anhand eines ehemaligen auf ihm liegenden Toteisblocks. Dadurch wären auch die auffindbaren glazialen Strukturen erklärbar. Vorrangige Böden des Oderbruchs sind Ton- und Lehmböden, die jeweils mit Sand unterlagert sind. Aufgrund des ständigen Grundwasserzustromes sind außerdem viele Gleye vorhanden. Fast alle Böden sind potenziell an Grundwasser übersättigt. Jedoch ist auch oft eine starke Trockenheit in den Böden vorhanden. Daher wird bei den Böden des Oderbruchs auch von Minutenböden gesprochen. Es existieren nur kurze Zeiträume in denen die Bestellung der Böden möglich ist. Eine aktuelle Tendenz zeigt auf, dass der Anbau von Gemüse stark zurückgeht, der Silomaisanbau hingegen stark ansteigt. Die Geschichte der wasserbaulichen Maßnahmen des Oderbruchs lassen sich wie folgt stark vereinfacht darstellen. Die durch die Natur vorherrschenden Bedingungen waren relativ gut. So gab es beispielsweise eine hohe Anzahl an Fischen, die in der Vergangenheit sogar zu einem Nahrungsüberschuss führten. Diese Bedingungen wurden im 16. Jahrhundert durch den Eingriff des Menschen zerstört. Es begann der Deichbau in der Nähe zwischen Lebus, Küstrin und Seelow. 1717 kam ein weiterer Deich von Lebus nach Zellin hinzu. Eine Hochwasserableitung war durch die Eindeichung nicht möglich gewesen. Daher kam es zu dem Bau eines Kanals, der heute den eigentlichen Verlauf der Oder begründet. Die „alte“ Oder lag weiter westlich als heute. 1832 kam es zu weiteren Abriegelungen, die im Jahr 2009 aufgelöst wurden. Heute wird eine Rückführung des Oderwassers in das alte Flussbett angestrebt. Ein weiterer menschlicher Eingriff in die natürliche Landschaft des Oderbruchs erfolgt durch die Zugabe verschiedener Chemikalien. Diese sollen unter anderem dazu beitragen, das Wasser zu regulieren. Die Zugabe der chemischen Stoffe kann jedoch weitere Probleme mit sich bringen. Durch einen künstlichen Abfluss des überschüssigen Wassers, den die Bauern zur Verbesserung der Landwirtschaft durchführen, wird die Rückhaltekapazität des Bodens zerstört. Daher müssen die im Boden chemisch ablaufenden Prozesse beim Wassermanagement beachtet werden. Derzeit erfolgt die Arbeit an dem Konzept Oderbruch 2010. Dieses strebt als Ziel eine nachhaltige Kulturlandschaftsentwicklung des Oderbruchs an. Die Oderaltarme sollen wieder an die Oder angeschlossen werden und ökologische Korridore eine Neugestaltung erfahren. 3. 'Amt für Landwirtschaft Landkreis Märkisch- Oder' Der Landkreis Märkisch- Oder umfasst eine Nordsüdausdehnung von 50 km und eine Ostwestausdehnung von 70 km. Seine Einwohnerzahl pro km2 liegt derzeit bei 90 Einwohner. Die Stadt Seelow bildet die Kreisstadt. Im westlichen Teil des Landkreises ist derzeit eine Suburbanisierung zu verzeichnen. Im Osten des Landkreises erfolgt eine Bevölkerungszunahme. Derzeit ist ein Rückgang im verarbeitendem Bewerbe zu beobachten. 12% der Bevölkerung ist als arbeitslos registriert. Mit einem 80%igem Anteil gilt das Dienstleistungsgewerbe als der am stärksten besetzte Sektor. Im Landkreis befinden sich mehrere Windräder und Biogasanlagen. Als Planungsziel werden weiterhin mehr regenerative Energieformen angestrebt. Es sind drei Landeplätze für den Flugverkehr im Landkreis vorhanden, denen eine geringere Bedeutung zugesprochen wird. Desweiteren gibt es einen Werkshafen. Eine Schienenangrenzung erschließt sich durch die berliner S-Bahn Linie S5. Eine Straßenanbindung ist durch den Anschluss an den Berliner Ring gegeben. Der ÖPNV ist stark an den Grundversorgungen angepasst und vom demographischen Wandel abhängig. Eine große Bedeutung im Landkreis wird dem Tourismus zugeschrieben. Dabei stehen in erster Linie die Radwege als Tourismusattraktion im Vordergrund. Ein wichtiges Problem hierbei ist die fehlende Unterhaltung, wie Gastronomie an diesen Wegen. Ein derzeit laufendes Projekt soll bei der Bewältigung dieses Problems helfen. Ein ausgeschriebener Architektenwettbewerb ist mit einer Prämie von 30.000 € angesetzt. Das Ziel dabei ist, dass die entstehenden Objekte von ihrer Gestaltung her einmalig sein sollen und somit die Radwege zu etwas ganz besonderen machen. Erwünscht ist eine Einprägsamkeit dieser Attraktionen für die Touristen. Der Landkreis ist Mitglied im Tourismusverband Seenland Oder- Spree. Der durchschnittliche Aufenthalt der Touristen beträgt drei bis vier Tage. Nicht nur für den Tourismus bedeutend ist das kulturelle Angebot. Das Amt Märkische Schweiz besitzt einen hohen kulturellen Wert für den Landkreis. Ebenso das Theater am Rande ''der Region und der Naturpark Märkische Schweiz dienen als Kulturstätten. In dem Landkreis Märkisch- Oder lassen sich zwei Handlungsräume feststellen. Zum einen git es den inneren und zum anderen den äußeren Entwicklungsraum. Der äußere Raum ist stark durch die Landwirtschaft geprägt. .Die Landwirtschaft besteht vorrangig aus dem Getreideanbau. Vor allem Winterweizen, Winterroggen, Wintergerste und auch zunehmend Winterraps sind vertreten. Der Anbau von Silomais liegt bei unter 10% der Anbaufläche und wird als nicht problematisch eingeschätzt. Die Kartoffelproduktion ist in den letzten Jahren stark zurückgegangen. In Zukunft ist auch ein stärkerer Rückgang an Zuckerrüben abzusehen. Trotz schlechter Verwitterungszustände in den letzten Jahren wurden die Durchschnittswerte erreicht. Vor allem die Ölfrüchte verzeichneten eine gute Ernte. Der Silomais erlangte 2009 sein Spitzenjahr. Bei dem Vergleich der Jahre 2005 und 2010 erfolgte bei den Kühen ein Rückgang von 10 % der Bestände. Im Jahr 2005 waren es 10.000 Milchkühe und 3.000 Mutterkühe. Bei den Schweinen kam es zu einer Zunahme. Schafe und Ziegen haben, wenn auch minimal, an Bestand zugenommen. Die Pferde haben im Bereich Sport und Tourismus eine Zunahme von 155% erreicht. Das liegt vor allem daran, dass alt gewordene Pferde aus dem Kreis Berlin in den Landkreis Märkisch- Oder verlegt werden. Die Öko-Bauern stehen zurzeit in der Minderheit. Die Tendenz ist jedoch steigend, da die Nachfrage an Bio- Produkten zunimmt. '''4. 'Gewässer- und Deichverband Oderbruch (GEDO) Der Gewässer- und Deichverband Oderbruch (GEDO) wurde 1991 als Wasser- und Bodenverband wurde 1991 als Wasser- und Bodenverband gegründet und teilt sich in die Gebiete Ober- und Unteroderbruch mit Niederlassungen in Seelow, Wriezen und Groß Neuendorf (Abb. 1). Er steht in der seit 1717 mit dem ersten Deich in der Region bestehenden Tradition der Kontrolle der Wasserstände mit dem Motto: „Wahre das Land und währe das Wasser“ (Gewässer- und Deichverband Oderbruch 2011). http://images.wikia.com/oderbruch/images/0/0c/Karte_Gew.DEich.VErb.jpg - Abb. 1: Verbandsgebiet des Gewässer- und Deichverbandes Oderbruch (Gewässer- und Deichverband Oderbruch 2011) Die Mitglieder des Verbandes sind die Bundesrepublik Deutschland, das Land Brandenburg, die Landkreise Märkisch Oderland und Barnim, die Gemeinden des Oderbruchs sowie weitere freiwillige Mitglieder). Finanziert wird der GEDO mit Hilfe von Mitteln des Landes Brandenburg und den Mitgliedsbeiträgen. Er ist aufgebaut aus dem Verbandsausschuss als Vertreterversammlung der Verbandsmitglieder, dem Verbandsvorstand sowie den untergeordneten Abteilungen. Insgesamt werden vom GEDO mit saisonalen Abweichungen 57 Mitarbeiter beschäftigt (Gewässer- und Deichverband Oderbruch 2011). Die Aufgabe des Gewässer- und Deichverbandes ist es die Wasserläufe auf einer Arbeitsfläche von 141.000 ha im östlichen Brandenburg funktionsfähig zu halten. Dazu gehören eine schadlose Wasserabführung sowie der Versuch einer ökologischen Wiederherstellung der natürlichen Gegebenheiten der Gewässer mit einem nach einer EU-Vorgabe angestrebten guten ökologischen Zustand bis 2015. Allerdings wird die Umsetzung für alle Gewässer in diesem Zeitrahmen als eher unrealistisch eingeschätzt. Dies betrifft die Pflege kommunaler Gewässer über die Mitgliedsbeiträge, wobei die Wartung von Deichen und weiterer Wasserläufe im Aufgabenbereich des Landes Brandenburg liegen. Somit liegt die Verantwortung für Hochwasser nicht beim GEDO. Dazu gehören unter anderem ca. 1.400 km an Wasserläufen der ersten und zweiten Ordnung, 80 km an Hauptoderdeichen, 40 Schöpfwerke zum Abpumpen von Wasser in die Oder sowie fast 300 Wehre und Stauanlagen. Die Verlegung des Hauptoderstromes in östliche Richtung 1593 hatte zur Folge, dass die größte Fläche des Oderbruchs heute unter Wasserniveau liegt und somit auch das zuströmende Grundwasser mit der Hilfe der Schöpfwerke abgepumpt werden muss. Ohne diese Maßnahme würden 36.000 ha der 80.000 ha des Oderbruchs unter Wasser liegen. Das Drainagesystem ist jedoch aufgrund seiner Privatisierung und Eigenverantwortlichkeit der Anlieger in einem reperaturwürdigen Zustand und führte in den vergangenen Jahren zu einem ansteigenden Binnenhochwasser. Des Weiteren kümmert sich der GEDO um die Bisambekämpfung und berät bei Bieberschäden und Hochwasserereignissen. Die ansteigende Bieberpopulation von geschätzten 100 bis 300 Stück im Zuständigkeitsbereich wurde zu einem ernsthaften Problem, da die Bieber Deiche und Pflanzen beschädigen, aber dennoch geschützt werden sollen und nicht getötet werden dürfen. Der Konflikt zwischen Artenschutz und Hochwasserschutz verschärft sich aufgrund der starken Vermehrung der Tiere zunehmend (Gewässer- und Deichverband Oderbruch 2011). Im Zusammenhang mit einer grenzüberschreitenden Zusammenarbeit mit Polen wurden an den GEDO Anfragen zur Verbesserung des polnischen Gewässersystems gestellt, jedoch ist die Zusammenarbeit sehr gering, da auch die Sprachbarriere ein grundlegendes Problem darstellt. Veränderungen der Deiche in Polen ziehen Auswirkungen auf die Deutschland mit sich, da sich somit weniger Wasser auf dem Land verteilen kann und somit an vermehrt auf die deutschen Deiche trifft. Somit sind in Zukunft auch auf der deutschen Seite Verbesserungen der Hochwasserschutzmaßnahmen erforderlich. Um den Tourismus in der Region zu fördern, wurde auf den Deichen asphaltierte Fahrradwege angelegt, wobei private Fahrradverleihe durch einen staatlichen, kostenlosen Verleih verdrängt wurden, jedoch befinden sich diese Fahrräder aufgrund mangelnder finanzieller Mittel in einem schlechten Zustand und es mangelt noch an Gasthöfen und Übernachtungsmöglichkeiten. 5. 'Amt Golzow' Das im Märkisch-Oderland gelegene Amt Golzow umfasst auf einer Fläche von 150 km2 die fünf Gemeinden Golzow, Zechin, Küstriner Vorland, Bleyen-Genschmar und Alt Tucheband. Mit einer Einwohnerzahl von 6.000 ist das Gebiet dünn besiedelt und zeichnet sich durch seine ländliche und landwirtschaftliche Prägung aus. Eine Herausforderung ergibt sich daraus für den Ausbau, den Erhalt und vor allem die Erschließung von Infrastrukturen. Der Gestaltungsspielraum wird weiterhin durch begrenzte finanzielle Mittel eingeschränkt. Die Kommunen, aus denen sich die Gemeinden zusammensetzen, erhalten ihr Geld in erster Linie aus Steuern. Nach der Kommunalverfassung des Landes Brandenburgs, welche die politische Grundlage für das Amt Golzow bildet, wird die Art der Zusammensetzung des Gemeinderates offen gehalten. In der Gemeindevertretung gibt es daher keine Parteien oder Fraktionen, was eine Vereinfachung unter voller Konzentration auf die Thematiken darstellt. Die spontanen Wahllisten ergeben sich aus Gruppen wie der Feuerwehr oder Vereinen. Dennoch sind in der Gemeinde diverse Parteien vertreten. Die Entwicklung der Region wurde in den letzten Jahren insbesondere durch die Demographie geprägt. Während die Euphorie seit Anfang der 1990er Jahre sinkt, wandern zunehmend junge Bevölkerungsteile ab, da sie ihre Zukunft in anderen Gebieten mit einer höheren Lebenszufriedenheit sehen. Folglich kommt es zu einer zunehmenden Überalterung der Bevölkerung, wodurch sich neue Herausforderungen für die Planungen des Amtes Golzow ergeben. Hierbei kommt der Versorgung von Senioren eine steigende Rolle zu. Daher sollen bestehenden Pflegeeinrichtungen und - dienste erweitert werden. Aus der demographischen Problematik ergeben sich Defizite aufgrund einer mangelnden Anzahl an qualifizierten Arbeitskräften. Da es sich bei dem Amtsbereich Golzow folglich um einen strukturschwachen Raum handelt, wird er mit besonderen Anforderungen an die sozialen Sicherungssysteme konfrontiert. Der Ansatz des „Fordern und Fördern“, der mit der Hartz IV – Reform Einzug in die Sicherungssysteme gefunden hat, lässt sich durch die starke bürgernähe in einer dörflichen Gemeinschaft effektiver umsetzen. Es wird eine möglichst kurze Dauer der Arbeitslosigkeit angestrebt, da Langzeitarbeitslose nur sehr schwer in den beruflichen Alltag zurückfinden. Die Vergabe der Sozialhilfe liegt nicht im Aufgabenbereich des Amtes. Die Freizeitgestaltung ist vor allem durch Vereine wie Seniorenvereine, einen Kirchenchor, Sportvereine, größere Vereinstreffen und andere geprägt. Diese bekommen Zuschüsse von der Gemeinde. Ein weiterer Handlungsbedarf besteht bei dem Ausbau der Verkehrs- sowie der Kommunikationsinfrastruktur, da beispielsweise die noch langsame Internetverbindung zu beruflichen und privaten Einschränkungen führen kann. Ein Förderantrag hierzu wurde bereits gestellt. Allerdings erschwert die verstreute Besiedlung die Erschließung und den Ausbau und lässt sie unrentabel werden. In diesem Bereich sind demnach Standortnachteile zu verzeichnen. Das Amtsgebiet Golzow wird durch die Wasserproblematik mit Frühjahrstrockenheit oder Hochwasser stark geprägt. Die Hochwasser sind vor allem auf die Pegeländerungen der Oder zurückzuführen, welche durch den Zufluss der Warthe zusätzlich verschärft werden. Das Oderbruch liegt als Polder unterhalb des Oderpegels und hat insgesamt einen Höhenunterschied von nur fünf bis sechs Metern. Daher werden weite Teile des Oderbruchs regelmäßig über Grundwasser durch ein Binnenhochwasser überflutet. So kann es im Sommer durch eine Schneeschmelze mit gleichzeitigen hohen Niederschlägen zu einem Wasserzufluss von einem Jahresdrittel kommen. Dies macht Maßnahmen für eine Wasserregulierung unverzichtbar. Entlang der Oderdeiche gibt es Schöpfwerke, welche das im Binnenland liegende Wasser aus Kanälen stromabwärts der Oder rausschöpfen. Für den Betrieb der Pumpen wird viel Strom verbraucht. Die Unterhaltung des Schöpfsystems wurde jedoch in den letzten Jahren vernachlässigt und ist bei höheren Wasserständen überfordert. Eine problematische Entwicklung zeigt sich in fehlenden Grabensystemen, da einige im Zuge der Bewirtschaftung von großlandwirtschaftlichen Betrieben unterpflügt und Landschaftshindernisse beräumt wurden. Demnach ergibt sich eine Bodenerosion, welche vorhandene Gräben verstopft und damit den Abfluss behindert und ein Hochwasser begünstigt. Die Auswirkungen der Wasserproblematik haben starke Auswirkungen auf das Leben und die Arbeit im Amtsbereich Golzow. Die Gewässer der zweiten Ordnung werden vom Gewässer- und Deichverband gepflegt, für den ein Pflichtbetrag von den Gemeinden zu bezahlen ist. Für den Katastrophenschutz dagegen ist der Landrat zuständig, wobei in kritischen Fällen das Technische Hilfswerk (THW) hinzugezogen wird. Die Gräben der ersten Ordnung liegen im Verantwortungsbereich des Landes Brandenburg. Das Jahr 2010 stellt mit einem doppelten Hochwasser im Sommer und Winter eine Besonderheit dar und führte dazu, dass circa 40% der landwirtschaftlichen Nutzfläche des Amtes unter Wasser stehen. Da die Verdunstung nicht ausreichte, um den Boden zu trocknen, faulte der Boden sowie das Saatgut und führte zu existenzbedrohenden Schäden. Die für das Abpumpen des Wassers zuständige Feuerwehr, welche beispielsweise Wasser aus Kellern der Bevölkerung entfernte, war teilweise überlastet und forderte Verstärkung durch das THW an. Doch auch die gemeinsame Arbeit erzielt weniger Erfolge als erhofft. Zurzeit sind die Wasserstände wieder am fallen. Die landwirtschaftlichen Betriebe im Amt Golzow setzen sich aus hochtechnisierten Großbetriebe und kleinen familiären Betrieben zusammen. Es wird eine große Anzahl an Agrarprodukten erzeugt, welche jedoch nicht in der Region weiterverarbeitet werden. Die Steuern der Weiterverarbeitung gehen dem Amt verloren. Beispiele für landwirtschaftliche Großbetriebe im Amtsbereich sind der Landschaftsbetrieb Golzow GmbH & Co. KG, welcher einer der größten landwirtschaftlichen Betriebe in Deutschland darstellt, und die Frenzel Feinkost GmbH, welche sich jedoch zurzeit in Insolvenz befindet und daher viele Arbeitsplätze und Steuereinnahmen verloren gehen werden. Diese Großbetriebe haben zumeist ihre Wurzeln in den ehemaligen Landwirtschaftlichen Produktionsgenossenschaften und betreiben überwiegend konventionelle Landwirtschaft. Die Zusammenarbeit mit Polen ist vor allem durch gemeinsame von der EU geförderte Projekte gegeben. So wurde zum Beispiel ein gemeinsamer Förderantrag für Rettungsboote au der Oder gestellt. Die Fördermittel der EU gehen vermehrter an das seit 2004 neue EU-Mitglied Polen als an die Grenzregion insgesamt. Die Region des Amtes Golzow ist angestrebt ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis sowie einen Austausch von Interessen zu erzeugen, da eine Abschottung von dem Nachbarland nur zu Problemen führen würde. Die Zusammenarbeit geschieht vor allem auf der kulturellen Ebene und im Brand- und Katastrophenschutz, aber nicht in der Landwirtschaft. Sie erfolgt beispielsweise durch gemeinsame Fußballturniere. Eine historische Verbundenheit der Landschaften äußert sich unter anderem in dem grenzübergreifenden Kulturgut der Oderinsel bei Küstrin-Kietz. Der Freiheit polnischer Arbeitnehmer auf dem deutschen Arbeitsmarkt ab Mai 2011 wird mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegengesehen. Auf der infrastrukturellen Ebene soll ein Ausbau einer schnelleren Verkehrsanbindung von Berlin nach Gorzow erfolgen. Der Tourismus in der Region Golzow ist von einer zunehmenden Bedeutung. Er wird insbesondere von Anwohnern als Nebenerwerb betrieben. In den vergangenen zehn Jahren wurde ein Ausbau der Radwege und der Gastronomiebetriebe vorangetrieben. Golzow wird vom europäischen Radweg R1 und dem Theodor – Fontane – Radweg durchquert. Aufgrund ihrer geringen Gefälle sind sie für Familien gut geeignet. Die gesamte Verkehrsinfrastruktur soll weiter in Richtung Osten vernetzt und schließlich von Polen angeschlossen werden. Hierbei ist allerdings noch kein starker Fortschritt beobachtbar. Daneben gibt es noch einige Freizeiteinrichtungen und einen Campingplatz. Das Angebot an begleitenden Dienstleistungen ist jedoch noch weiter auszubauen. 6. 'Gemeinde Krzeszyce (PL)' Die polnische Gemeinde Krzeszyce umfasst auf einer Fläche von 194 km2 23 Dörfer sowie zwei Dörfer und 4.634 Einwohner. Mit 40% besteht ein Großteil der Fläche aus Wald, welcher vor allem im Süden der Gemeinde aufzufinden ist. Im Norden befindet sich auf den alluvialen Böden hauptsächlich Ackerfläche. Die Lage der Gemeinde an einer wichtigen Hauptstraße Polens ist von besonderer wirtschaftlicher Bedeutung. Der Gemeinderat, welcher aus 15 Mitgliedern besteht, kontrolliert und bestimmt in der Gemeinde. In der Gemeinde gibt es einige Sehenswürdigkeiten, wie historische und unter Denkmalschutz stehende Kirchen aus dem 17./18. Jahrhundert. Das kulturelle Angebot wird durch Veranstaltungen im Gemeindesaal, Veranstaltungen der Bibliothek, Ausstellungen über die Landwirtschaft oder Erntedankfeste ergänzt. Die Gemeinde Krzeszyce besitzt neben zwei Gemeindehäusern zwei Schulen, eine Bibliothek, EU-finanzierte Fußballplätze, zwei Brunnen für die Wasserversorgung sowie eine Kläranlage für 600 m3. An diese sind jedoch bisher nur zwei Dörfer angeschlossen, da ein Anschluss für weitere Dörfer zurzeit nicht finanziell zu leisten ist. Für eine wirtschaftliche Förderung wurde ein Gewerbepark eingerichtet. Aufgrund der Anwesenheit zweier Flüsse ist die Gefahr eines Hochwassers besonders hoch. Es fehlen hierbei finanzielle Mittel um Gegen- und Schutzmaßnahmen zu verwirklichen. Ein weiteres Problem sin Bieber, welche bestehende Deiche beschädigen. Zwar bekommt die Gemeinde Fördermittel für die Wasserregulierung, jedoch sind diese nicht ausreichend. Daher sind Investitionskredite notwendig, um Projekte wie die 2009/2010 durchgeführte Thermomodernisierung einer Schule zu realisieren. Die Landwirtschaft hat in der Gemeinde Krzeszyce eine große Bedeutung. So teilen sich die 8.000 ha ländliche Fläche auf unter anderem 4.000 ha Ackerland, 2.230 ha Wiesen und 1.000 ha Weiden auf. Die Wälder sind in Polen Staatseigentum. Von der ländlichen Fläche befinden sich 90% im privaten Eigentum von Bauern. Auf 80-85% der Fläche wird Getreide angebaut und macht damit den größten Anbauanteil aus. Auf 10% der Fläche werden Hackfrüchte, auf 5% Gemüse und auf weiteren 5% Futtererbsen angebaut. Die Qualität der Böden wird in Polen mit Hilfe von sechs Klassen von Bodenpunkten definiert. Der Großteil des Ackerlandes befindet sich dabei in den mittleren Klassen. Die EU spielt eine wichtige Rolle in der Landwirtschaft, da die Bauern mit Hilfe von Subventionen unterstützt werden. Vor dem EU-Beitritt gab es vor allem kleine Bauern mit weniger als 10 ha Land und einer diversifizierten Anbaupalette. Heute gibt es vermehrt Großkonzerne. Sie entstanden, da Bauern ihre Grundstücke zur Pacht gaben und die Großkonzerne diese aufkauften und zu Großbetrieben zusammenschlossen. Diese betreiben in der Regel Monokulturen. Somit steigt zunehmend die Betriebsgröße unter sinkender Gesamtbetriebszahl und weniger Brachflächen. So soll auch die Zukunft der polnischen Landwirtschaft in der Agrolandwirtschaft liegen. In Zukunft soll auch dem Tourismus eine bedeutendere Rolle zukommen, indem neue touristische Einrichtungen geschaffen werden. Unter Beachtung der Nähe zu Deutschland werden Prospekte auch in deutscher Sprache gedruckt und in den Schulen Englisch und Deutsch unterrichtet. 7. 'Gemeinde Slonsk (PL)' 50% der Gemeinde Slonsk bestehen aus Wäldern. 54% der Fläche stehen unter Naturschutz. Zu den Sehenswürdigkeiten gehören der Nationalpark Warthemündung,'' in dem besonders die Vogelbeobachtung eine besondere Rolle spielt, sowie zahlreiche Schlösser und Gutshäuser. Diese Gebäude stehen aufgrund der kostspieligen Renovierung oft leer. Zu den Aufgabenbereichen der Verwaltung der Gemeinde gehören vorrangig die Schule, das Umweltgesundheitsamt, die Unterstützung von Behinderten, der Transport, Touristik und Sportorganisationen. Der Kreis bietet eine finanzielle Unterstützung, eine Beratung sowie soziale Hilfe an. Es erfolgt eine gute Zusammenarbeit mit der Polizei und der Feuerwehr, die insbesondere in Problemsituationen bemerkbar wird. Eines der stärksten Probleme, die derzeit zu bewältigen sind, stellt das Hochwasser dar. Daher wird diese Problematik auch als zentrale Aufgabe angesehen. Ein derzeit weiteres Problem stellt sich durch das Vorhandensein von Biber. Die Gemeinde ist gegen die Biber, da diese die Landschaft zerstören. Ein Antrag auf Tötung wurde gestellt. Das Amt der Gemeinde verwaltet das Geld der EU. Diese Gelder werden für die Sanierung des Krankenhauses und für die Verbesserung der Straßen eingesetzt. Zusätzlich wird eine Förderung der ländlichen Entwicklung angestrebt und auch die Entwicklung der Fischerei unterstützt. Das Geld soll für Firmen eingesetzt werden und daher direkt an diese gehen. Durch die EU- Gelder werden weiterhin Schul- und Lernprojekte im ländlichen Raum unterstützt. Die Schulen werden thermomodernisiert. Da die finanziellen Mittel der EU und des Staates nicht ausreichen und ist die Gemeinde auf weitere Finanzmittel angewiesen. Zurzeit ist die Gemeinde nicht in der Lage Geld für erneuerbare Energieformen aufzubringen. Windanlagen werden durch Privatinvestoren finanziert. Allerdings fehlen im Moment die Abnehmer für weitere erneuerbare Energieformen. Der EU- Beitritt von Polen hat die Gemeinde insofern beeinflusst, dass die Mietpreise gestiegen sind und andere Immobilien eine höhere Preisklasse einschlugen. Bis heute ist jedoch eine Preisstabilisierung zu beobachten. Bezugnehmend auf den demographischen Wandel kommt es in der Gemeinde immer häufiger zu der Abwanderung junger Einwohner. Die Tendenz führt dahin, dass Studenten nach ihrem Studium außerhalb in die Heimat zurückkehren, junge Arbeiter jedoch z.B. im Ausland bleiben. Zu den legalen Auslandsaufenthaltsorten zählt weniger Deutschland. Vorrangig ist England das Auswanderungsziel. Angepasst an diesen demographischen Wandel werden Angebote für junge Leute geschaffen. Damit die Schüler bis zum Abiturabschluss in der Gemeinde bleiben, werden die Bildungseinrichtungen gefördert und verbessert. In den Schulen werden besondere Räume eingerichtet, die beispielsweise mit modernen Geräten ausgestattet werden. Nach dem Abitur gibt es für die jungen Leute keine weiteren Angebote. Die Gemeinde verzeichnet auf verschiedenen Ebenen eine Zusammenarbeit mit Deutschland. So gibt es für Senioren eine Kooperation zwischen polnischen und deutschen Altenheimen. Desweiteren finden zwischen beiden Ländern Schulaustauschprojekte statt. Unternehmen kooperieren grenzüberschreitend durch private Aktivitäten. Eine stärkere Zusammenarbeit scheitert an der Sprachbarriere. '''8. 'Staatliche Beratungsstelle (PL) Das Einsatzgebiet der Staatlichen Beratungsstelle Woiwodschaft Lebus umfasst 1 398 788 ha und somit 4,5 % der Gesamtfläche an Polen. Lebus ist in 12 Landkreise und 83 Gemeinden unterteilt. Derzeit erfolgt der Bau zweier Schnellstraßen mit Nord nach Süd- und Süd nach Nord- Ausrichtung. Der Eisenbahntransport ist bis dato sehr gut entwickelt. Die Arbeitslosigkeit liegt bei 14,9 % und ist damit höher als der Durchschnitt der Gesamtarbeitslosenanzahl in Polen. In dieser Zahl ist jedoch die versteckte Arbeitslosigkeit nicht enthalten, wie z.B. junge Leute die im Ausland arbeiten und nicht registriert sind. Die Industrie ist als schlecht entwickelt anzusehen. Als wichtigste Bodenschätzte zählen Kreide, Sand und Kies. Darüber hinaus besitzen Wälder und Seen eine besondere Bedeutung. 547 700 ha und damit 30 % der Woiwodschaft Lebus stehen unter Naturschutz. Dazu gehören u.a. Landschaftschutzgebiete, Naturparks und Naturdenkmäler, welche darin unterschieden werden, ob ein Zutritt durch den Menschen noch erlaubt ist. Die vielen Flüsse und Seen nehmen mehr als einen Hektar der Gesamtfläche ein. Die vorhandenen Böden sind in der Region nicht sehr fruchtbar. Sie besitzen zum größten Teil nur die 5. – 6. Bodenklasse und sind meistens als Waldböden aufzufinden. Die Landwirtschaft des Einsatzgebietes lässt sich anhand erhobender Daten aus dem Jahr 2009 verdeutlichen. Das Ackerland macht 70% der Fläche aus. Danach folgend bildet aden zweitgrößten Anteil mit 21,6 % das Grünland und umfasst Wälder, Wiesen und Seen. 7,4% der Fläche zählen zur sonstigen Landfläche, wie Brachfläche und Siedlungsfläche. Diese Zahlenwerte beziehen sich ausschließlich auf den ländlichen Raum. Ab den Besitz einer Landfläche von 1 ha wird für den Besitzer die Bezeichnung als „Landwirt“ gültig. Daher können Statistiken auch private Nutzungen von Land miteinschließen. Insgesamt gibt es 30 154 landwirtschaftliche Betriebe. Folgende Tabelle veranschaulicht die Anzahl der Betriebe in Abhängigkeit ihrer Größe. Tab. 5: Die Anzahl der Betriebe in Abhängigkeit ihrer Größe im Einsatzgebiet der staatlichen Beratungsstelle Polen (Staatliche beratungsstelle polen 2011): Anhand der Tabelle 5 wird deutlich, dass die meistens Betriebe eine Fläche von 0-5 ha aufweisen. Wie bereits angesprochen kann es sich hierbei auch um eine private Nutzung halten. Diese Zahlen spielen keine weitere Bedeutung für die eigentliche Landwirtschaft. Die wahrheitsgemäße durchschnittliche Betriebsgröße liegt bei 20 ha. In Polen bilden 10 ha die totale durchschnittliche Betriebsgröße. Die 20- 50 ha großen Betriebe sind vorrangig Familienbetriebe. Bei den über 50 ha großen Betrieben ist von Massenproduktion auszugehen. Die Landberatung arbeitet hauptsächlich mit diesen Familienbetrieben und den Massenproduktionsstätten zusammen. 19. 982 Betriebe bekommen Direktzahlungen von der EU. Landwirte, die nicht wirtschaften bekommen keine Zahlungen. Die Landwirte erhalten als Direktzahlung 562.09 zt/ha und 327,28 zt/ha für die Produktion. Der Tierbestand zeichnet sich durch 61 000 Tiere aus. Davon sind 25 700 Tiere Milchkühe. Im Durchschnitt befinden sich auf 100 ha 12,4 Kühe. Eine Kuh gibt 8150 kg Milch pro Jahr. Der Durchschnittswert in Polen liegt bei 6935 kg. In diesem Bereich war in den letzten Jahren eine erkennbare Leistungssteigerung durch staatliche Kontrolle und Zuwendung zu bemerken. Die staatliche Beratungsstelle teilt sich in ihrer Arbeit wie folgt auf. 9% werden durch Telefonate belegt; 51% nimmt die Arbeit auf dem Hof als direkter Kontakt mit den Landwirten ein; 27% werde der Buchhaltung gewidmet und zu 13% erfolgt die Arbeit im Büro. Die Landberatung ist in drei Sitze aufgeteilt und bildet jeweils einen lokalen Teil in einem bestimmten Gebiet. In jedem Kreis steht ein Vertreter für die Landwirte zur Verfügung. Die persönliche Beziehung zu den Landwirten soll durch den direkten Kontakt aufrecht erhalten werden. So sind jeden Tag 70 Personen direkt bei den Landwirten vor Ort. Es gibt 161 Angestellte. Darunter befinden sich die drei Direktoren und 102 Personen die als Landberater Arbeiten. Für verschiedene Branchen gibt es Spezialisten in ihrem Bereich. Zwei Mitarbeiter sind beispielsweise auf die Öko- Landwirtschaft spezialisiert. Seit dem EU-Beitritt Polens 2004 wird die Beratungsstelle zu 53 % durch den Staat und zu 47% durch das Eigeneinkommen finanziert. Das primäre Einkommen ergibt sich durch das Ausfüllen von bürokratischen Formularen der EU für die Landwirte. Die Bauern benötigen die Hilfe der Beratungsstelle, da sie Schwierigkeiten mit den Anforderungen an die Normen durch die EU haben. Das staatliche Unternehmen konzentriert sich weiterhin auf die Erzeugerergebnisse und führt eine objektive Betrachtung durch. Nicht jede Dienstleistung wird finanziell abgerechnet. Private Beraterunternehmen stehen in Konkurrenz zu der staatlichen Beratungsstelle. Der Nachteil an privaten Unternehmen ist das vorwiegend subjektive Handeln. Die Landwirte geraten in eine gewisse Abhängigkeit. Profitorientiert steht ihnen mehr die Finanzierung durch die EU als die Steigerung der Produktivität im Vordergrund. Andere Aufgaben der staatlichen Agentur sind die Beratungen über ökologisches Bewusstsein und über Nebeneinkommen, das z.B. bei paralleler Produktion auftritt. Desweiteren werden Schulungen mit Spezialisten, verschiedene Präsentationen und Lehrveranstaltung für Landwirte durch das Unternehmen organisiert. Es gibt verschiedene Kursangebote. Insbesondere junge Landwirte können hier beispielsweise einen Führerschein für ein landwirtschaftliches Fahrzeug erwerben. Es werden Zertifikate verteilt, wie z.B. für den richtigen Umgang mit Pestiziden. Als unbezahlte Dienstleistung werden Diskussionsrunden für Bauern organisiert und landwirtschaftliche Messen gehalten. 9. 'Agentur für Restrukturierung und Modernisierung der Landwirtschaft (PL)' Die Aufgabe der Agentur für Restrukturierung und Modernisierung der Landwirtschaft ist die Beratung und die Vergabe von EU-Mitteln an die Landwirte. Seit dem EU-Beitritt Polens 2004 laufen 30 EU-Programme über die Agentur, welche die Anträge der Landwirte bearbeitet, die Mittel von der EU bekommt und sie schließlich an die Landwirte weitergibt. Dabei arbeiten sie mit der Landberatungsstelle zusammen. Des Weiteren ist die Agentur für Restrukturierung und Modernisierung der Landwirtschaft für die Identifikation von Tieren über Nummer an den Ohrmarke und Identifikationskarten sowie die Registrierung von Bauern seit 2004 zuständig. Die Subventionen werden zu 80% von der EU und zu den restlichen 20% vom Staat Polen finanziert. Bis 2013 soll dies jedoch auf Finanzierungsanteile von jeweils 50% umgestellt werden. Die Subventionen bestehen vor allem aus Direktzahlung für Flächen von ca. 200 Euro pro ha Boden und weiteren Fördermitteln zur Förderung des ländlichen Raumes. Anders als in den alten EU-Ländern sind die Subventionen unabhängig von der Produktion, sondern hängen nur von der Fläche ab, welche allerdings landwirtschaftlich nutzbar sein muss. Somit werden auch Flächen subventioniert, welche nicht landwirtschaftlich genutzt werden, aber dafür dienen könnte. Insgesamt sind 1.700 mögliche Empfänger von Subventionen registriert, wovon 1.300 Landwirte Subventionen bekommen. Dies restlichen 400 beziehen sich auf für die Subventionen zu kleine Flächen. Ein Problem der polnischen Landwirtschaftsstruktur ist es, dass es viele kleine Bauern gibt, welche aufgrund ihrer zu geringen landwirtschaftlichen Fläche nicht subventioniert werden. Daher soll mit Hilfe der EU-Strukturrente für Landwirte ab 55 Jahren indirekt eine Vergrößerung der Betriebe zu Großunternehmen und damit Reduzierung der Anzahl an Kleinbauern und Familienbetrieben erzielt werden. Die entstehenden Großbetriebe sollen in Folge spezieller Zuschüsse auch für einen ökologischen Anbau geeignet sein. Allerdings besteht hierbei auch die Gefahr von Monokulturen, wogegen keine gesetzlichen Mittel bestehen. Dennoch gibt es Richtlinien, wie die Einhaltung von Fruchtwechseln. Ein räumliches Planungskonzept ist es die 5.000 ha Naturschutzgebiet der Warthe-Mündung im Einklang mit einer landwirtschaftlichen Nutzung zu bewirtschaften, wobei das Vieh das Unkraut frisst und ein natürliches Gleichgewicht beibehalten wird. Dabei bekommen auch ca. 10.000 Stück Vieh und 2.000 Pferde der Region natürlich gewachsenes Futter von den Wiesen. Gentechnik ist in Polen verboten. Die Milchpreise entwickeln sich ähnlich instabil wie in Deutschland. Die Bezahlung der Bauern richtet sich dabei nach den Molkereien, wobei die Milch auch in Deutschland verkauft und angekauft wird. Extrazuschüsse der EU gibt es für den Anbau von Raps für die Ölproduktion, jedoch werden für seinen Anbau besonders viele Spritzmittel verwendet. Die Förderkategorien sind demnach Getreide, Raps und Biomasse, wobei zusätzlich neue Biogasanlagen entstehen. Mit einer durchschnittlichen Betriebsgröße von 10 ha und damit einer größeren Fläche als in anderen EU-Ländern wie Griechenland konnten bereits Erfolge der Strukturrente verzeichnet werden. Andere positive Effekte ergaben sich auch durch die Subventionen, da sich durch Modernisierungen das Einkommen verbesserte und die Konkurrenzfähigkeit zu beispielsweise Deutschland anstieg. Im Gegenzug sank aber die Anzahl der Arbeitsplätze. Die Exporte von polnischen Agrarprodukten nach Westeuropa konnte seit 2004 ein Anstieg von 700% verzeichnet werden. Dies betrifft insbesondere Rohstoffe und Lebensmittel, welche aus Polen stammen, aber zum Teil mit einem deutschen Etikett versehen werden. So entwickelte sich die ehemalige Angst der Landwirte vor dem EU-Beitritt zu einem EU-Enthusiasmus und einer hohen Zufriedenheit mit der Entwicklung. Abbildungsverzeichnis Abb. 1: Verbandsgebiet des Gewässer- und Deichverbandes Oderbruch (Gewässer- und Deichverband Oderbruch 2011) Tabellenverzeichnis Tab. 1: Übersicht der ExpertenInnen (eigene Darstellung 2011) Tab. 2: Bedeutung der Landwirtschaft in Brandenburg (Leibniz-Zentrum für Agrarlandschaftsforschung e.V. 2011) Tab. 3: Anteile von landwirtschaftlichen Erzeugnissen am Ackerland in Brandenburg und Deutschland (Leibniz-Zentrum für Agrarlandschaftsforschung e.V. 2011) Tab. 4: Anzahl von Vieh pro Halter in Brandenburg und Deutschland (Leibniz-Zentrum für Agrarlandschaftsforschung e.V. 2011) Tab. 5: Die Anzahl der Betriebe in Abhängigkeit ihrer Größe im Einsatzgebiet der staatlichen Beratungsstelle Polen (Staatliche beratungsstelle polen 2011) Literaturverzeichnis Gewässer- und Deichverband Oderbruch (2011): (2011-03-27). Interviewer: Gruppe Interviewter: War ich zu langsam, und das polnische gehörte, konnte ich nicht schreiben Ort/Zeit: Sulecin/ am 03.03.2011 1. Allgemeines - benachbart mit 5 weiteren Gemeinden - 1177 km² Fläche mit 35 500 Einwohnern - Sehenswürdigkeiten: Warthemündung Vögel beobachten im Park (Ornithologen) Natur- und Landschaftsparks viele Kirchen und Schlösser (Renovierung leider zu teuer) - 50% der Fläche sind Wälder - 54% der Fläche unter Naturschutz 2. Aufgaben des Amtes - Schuldbildung organisieren à finanzielle Unterstützung - Gesundheitsamt - Familienpolitik - staatlicher Transport - Sport, Kultur, Tourismus - Umweltschutz - Sicherheit à Zusammenarbeit mit Polizei und Feuerwehr Vor allem Beratungstätigkeiten und Regelung der finanziellen Verteilung 3. EU Beitritt und Folgen Zitat: „Es fehlt immer Geld“ - danke EU-Mitteln Modernisierung von Krankenhäusern und Infrastruktur Problem: EU-Mittel eine feste Summe (20Mio€) - eine Schule braucht schon 10 Mio. € geben lieber das Geld in viele kleine Projekte, als in ein großes - zusätzlich vom Staat Geld zur Straßenverbesserung à allg. schlechter Zustand (WICHTIG) Bürokratie: der Kreis darf keine Mittel direkt erhalten - sind nur Vermittler, damit Unternehmen gemeinsam Geld fordern und erhalten können - am Standort auch Vertreter von anderen Verbänden ansässig - z.B. Tourismus und Fischereiverbände à Zusammenarbeit zur Verbesserung der Wasserqualität Fazit: polnischer EU-Beitritt bringt viele Chancen und positives ins Land z.B. arme Familien müssen Sprachkurse (Bsp. Deutsch) nicht selbst zahlen (zahlt die EU) 3. Aktuelles und Probleme 3.1 Biberproblematik - sehen ihn als Nebeneffekt zum Hochwasser - Erlaubnis zur Schießung in Arbeit à wollen das auch so - das Problem gibt es schon länger à wird stetig schlimmer 3.2 Hochwasserproblematik - Arbeiten gegen das Hochwasser - ebenfalls ansässig die Beratungsstelle für wirtschaftliche Probleme - erwarten keine EU-Mittel für Hochwassergebiete 3.3 erneuerbare Energien - vorgesehen in erneuerbare Energien zu investieren - im Moment zu wenig Geld für solche Investitionen - bei jeder Investition muss eigenes Kapital dabei sein - Banken geben Kredite für Solaranlagen 3.4 Abwanderung Jugendlicher - Studenten kommen meistens zurück - Arbeiter bleiben eher im Ausland - Saisonarbeiter gehen nach Deutschland - nächste Uni in „Swobice“ 3.5 Industriesonderzonen - anlocken von Investoren durch: 1. keine Immobiliensteuer 2. 50% weniger Umsatzsteuer für 5 Jahre 3. Unternehmen bekommt Arbeiter nach gewünschter Qualifikation dennoch kein Boom dieser Zonen 4. Zusammenarbeit Polen & Deutschland - gemeinsame Programme zur Modernisierung von Schulen - Ausbau der gemeinsamen Fuß- und Wanderwege (zwischen MOL & Polen) Leitfadeninterview: Gewässer- und Deichverband Oderbruch Interviewer: Gruppe (da eher ein Vortrag) Interviewter: Herr Martin Porath – Ingenieur für Wasserwirtschaft Ort/Zeit: Seelow/ 28.02.2011 um 15:45 Uhr 1. Verbandsaufbau 1.1 Zuständigkeiten Aufgabe des Verbandes: - Wasserläufe funktionstüchtig halten Zitat: „gelingt mal gut und mal schlecht“ - 140.000ha Arbeitsfläche in der Ausdehnung Frankfurt Oder bis Niederfinow - Schutz von 80km Hauptoderdeichen - Hochwasserschutz fällt NICHT in den Aufgabenbereich à Aufgabe des Landes Brandenburg 1.2 Hintergründe Zum Wappen: · Wasser blau (Oder) · Deiche als dicker goldbrauner Streifen · Getreideähren symbolisieren Land (Oderbruch) - ab 1593 gibt es erste wasserbauliche Großtaten - ohne Pumpen wären 36.000 ha von 83.000ha überflutet 1.3 Aufbau 3 Bauhöfe: à deswegen 3 wegen großer Arbeitsfläche und anderer Aufgaben/Bedingungen · Oberer Oderbruch Seelow · Unterer Oderbruch Wriezen · Deiche in Großneuendorf - Arbeitsplätze ca. 100 2. Finanzierung Erhalten EU-Fördermittel: „Zur Verbesserung des Landschaftswasserhaushaltes“ - ca. 4 Mio. € in den letzten Jahren - Wasserrahmenrichtlinie der EU besagt: Bis 2015 alle Gewässer bei ökologisch guter Qualität - freiwillige Helfer kommen vor (offiziell aber nicht erlaubt) - Bauern sorgen teilweise selbst für freie Gewässer - unter Umständen zurückgreifen auf 1€ Jobber 3. zusätzliches, Besonderheiten, Probleme ''' 3.1 Pflanzenprobleme - Samensporen einer sibirischen Pflanze weit verbreitet (Zitat: „Die Pest“) à freihalten der Wasserwege somit sehr schwierig - auch Ambrosia weit verbreitet 3.2 Biberproblematik - großes Problem - „graben Löcher so groß wie Tische“ in den Oderdamm - interner Streit unter den Menschen - Bewegungen Pro und Kontra Biber - Laut Aussage des Herren fehlt die Fachdiskussion - soll man den Biber schießen!? Er klar dagegen, aber es muss was passieren 3.2.1 Exkurs: Bauer hat ca. 40 Biber auf seinem Feld à stellt Antrag auf Schießung à 5 dürfen erschossen werden - nach Meinung des Herren „Blödsinn“ da sich die Tiere schnell wieder vermehren - er spricht von derzeit ca. 300 Bibern im Oderbruch (Zahlen schwanken) - Mais ist die Hauptnahrung des Bibers (Energiereich) Problem: · - Biber frisst alles und betreibt Vorratswirtschaft · - Keine natürlichen Feinde · - Lebt in „Saus und Braus“ · - Verliert jede Scheu 3.3 aktuelle Hochwassersituationen - 50% der Fläche noch unter Wasser - hohe wirtschaftliche Einbußen (nicht sein Aufgabenbereich, daher keine weiteren Infos) '''4. Zusammenarbeit mit Polen - in Polen Arbeite in Gewässerverbänden völlig anders ausgelegt - daher kaum Kooperationen - weiteres Problem ist die Sprache (Sprachbarriere) - wurden aber schon mal von Polen um Hilfe gebeten Protokoll 28.02.2011, Seelow '' - 1400 km Wasserläufe - Hochwasserschutz = Landesaufgabe - Pflege kommunaler Gewässer → Finanzierung über Mitglieder - Pflege Deiche + Wasserläufe → Landesaufgabe Wasser- und Bodenverband: - Aufgrund großer Arbeitsfläche Aufteilung in 2 Sitze Oberoderbruch und Unteroderbruch - Oder = 12 m Gefälle - 1593 Verlegung des Hauptoderstromes in östliche Richtung, daraus folgte dass die größte Wasserfläche unter Wasserniveau liegt Motto: „''Wahre das Land und währe das Wasser“ - 78 Mitarbeiter - Wasserrichtlinien der EU 4 000 000 € Verbesserung für Maßnahmen Biberproblematik: - Konflikt: Zerstörung der Deiche durch die Biber ↔ Schutz des Bibers Hochwasserschutz ↔ Artenschutz - Schätzung 100- 300 Biber - (Bsp. Antrag auf Ausrottung, Amt genehmigte eine Tötung auf 5 Biber) - Explosionsartige Vermehrung - Seit 10 Jahren - Beste Voraussetzungen in Landschaft für den Biber gegeben (keine natürlichen Feinde, ausreichend Nahrung, keine Scheu vor Menschen /Lärm…) - Künstliche Ansiedlung des Bibers - Vgl. Staatliche Unterstützung der Ausrottung des Bisam (Bisam durch künstliche Ansiedlung für Pelzproduktion) Invasive Pflanzen in der Region: - Riesenbärenklau - Ambrosia anderes Protokoll + Karte: Herr Porath, Ing. Wasserwirtschaft Seelow 15:30 Folgendes ist eine Abschrift: Rechtsgrundlage: Am 01. August 1991 wurde der WBV „Oderbruch“ gebildet. Mit dem GUVG vom 13. März 1995 wurde der Verband mit Wirkung vom 27. Juni 1991 als Körperschaft des öffentlichen Rechts gegründet. Er ist im Sinne des WVG vom 12. Februar 1991 (BGBI I 1991 S. 405 ff) und gemäß § 1 Abs. 1 Nr. 17 des GUVG ein WBV und trägt seit 1995 die Bezeichnung „Gewässer- und Deichverband Oderbruch“. Derzeit gilt die am 07.07.2010 veröffentlichte Satzung des Verbandes. Gesetzliche Mitglieder des Verbandes gemäß § 2 Abs. 1 GUVG sind: die Bundesrepublik Deutschland, das Land Brandenburg und die sonstigen Gebietskörperschaften für ihre Grundstücke, die Gemeinden für alle übrigen Grundstücke im Verbandsgebiet. Organe des Verbandes: #Verbandsausschuss als Vertreterversammlung der Verbandsmitglieder mit 55 Personen #Verbandsvorstand mit 13 Personen #Der Verband hat einen hauptamtlichen Geschäftsführer Der Verband unterhält und bewirtschaftet: • für seine Mitglieder: 1270 km Gewässer II. Ordnung 38 Schöpfwerke 271 Wehre und Staue 62 Pegelanlagen • im Auftrag des Landesumweltamtes Brandenburg: 223 km Gewässer I. Ordnung 80 km Hauptoderdeiche 2 Schöpfwerke 23 Wehre und Staue 2 Wassereinspeisungsbauwerke • Der Verband organisiert die Bisambekämpfung und steht im Falle eines Hochwassers fachlich zur Verfügung. Er berät bei Problemen bei Schäden durch den Bieber. Er hat Bauhöfe in Seelow, Wriezen und Groß Neuendorf und beschäftigt 57 Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter. ________________________________________________________________________________ http://images.wikia.com/oderbruch/images/0/0c/Karte_Gew.DEich.VErb.jpgAbb. 1: Verbandsgebiet des Gewässer-und Deichverbandes Oderbruch. http://www.gedo-seelow.de/Bilder/Gebiet.jpg Added by Sabine schulz blank• Aufgabe: → Wasserläufe funktionstüchtig zu halten → keine Hochwasserschutz, keine Deichverantwortung → schadlose Wasserabführung → Versuche der ökologischen Wiederherstellung „Bieberdiskussion“ (EU-Vorgabe: bis 2015 alle Gewässer im guten ökolog. Zustand → jedoch unrealistisch) • 141 000 ha Arbeitsfläche im Oderbruch (Verbandsfläche) • Finanzierung durch das Land Brandenburg und Beiträgen (Großunternehmen „z.B. Brauer“ → keine traditionellen Familienhöfe → keine Landliebe → wenig finanzielle Unterstützung) • Saisonbetrieb 78 Mitarbeiter → demnächst 91 (wegen Hochwasser) + nichtpflichtige (unqualifizierte) Helfer • ohne Pumpen, würde 36000 ha von 80000 ha überfluten • Hilfanfragen von poln. Bauern zum Gewässeraufbau/-ausbau ; Versuche zur selbständigen Reparatur und KnowHow – Anfragen • Drainagesystem ist nicht sinnvoll → da sie privatisiert wurden und jedes Grundstück selbst verantwortlich ist zur Reparatur → deshalb schlechter Zustand → und steigendes Binnenhochwasser in den vergangenen Jahren (bzw. dieses Jahr) • Zusammenarbeit mit ZALF zur Bauernüberzeugung von Projekt 2010 • Tourismus: → asphaltierte Radwege auf dem Deich, jedoch fehlende Versorgung (z.B. Gasthöfe), mancherorts bis 50 km → Herr Porath, hatte mit seinem Sohn Fahrradverleih, musste aber schließen, wegen staatlichen, kostenlosen Verleih → dieser ging aber nicht gut, da Räder schnell im schlechten Zustand (fehlende Gelder) Amt für Landwirtschaft Landkreis Märkisch-Oder Protokoll 28.02.2011, Seelow Vortrag: Dip. Ing. argr. Jan Paepke Allgemeine Informationen zum Landkreis: - Nord- Südausdehnung 50 km, Ost- Westausdehnung 70 km - 90 EW / km2 - Kreisstadt: Seelow - Westlicher Teil → Suburbanisierung; Östlicher Teil → Bevölkerungsabnahme - Rückgang im verarbeitendem Gewerbe - 12 % Arbeitslosigkeit - 80 % Arbeit im Dienstleistungsgewerbe (→ tertiärer Sektor als stärkster Anteil) - 2 Handlungsräume: innerer und äußerer Entwicklungsraum :::::→ äußere Raum von Landwirtschaft geprägt - Große Anzahl an Windrädern und Biogasanlagen (mehr regenerative Energieformen als Planungsziel) Tourismus: - Radwege wichtiges Problem hierbei ist die fehlende Gastronomie etc. an diesen Wegen → Laufendes Projekt: :Lösungsmöglichkeit/- Strategien: Architektenwettbewerb (Gestaltungs- und Unterkunftsmöglichkeiten für Radwege), 30.000 € als Preisgeld ausgeschrieben, Ziel: entstehende Objekte sollen von der Gestalt her einmalig sein und somit die Radwege zu etwas Besonderem machen, einprägsam für Touristen - Märkische Schweiz besitzt hohen kulturellen Wert - Mitglied Tourismusverband Oder- Spree - Bedeutung der Entwicklungsachse an S-Bahn- Linie Straußberg für Tourismus - Kulturlandschaft Oderbruch: „Theater am Rande“ - Durchschnittlicher Aufenthalt der Touristen: 3-4 Tage - Wanderwege - Naturpark Märkische Schweiz Infrastruktur: - 3 Landeplätze für Flugverkehr (zur Zeit kaum eine Nutzung vorhanden) - Werkshafen vom Zementwerk - Schienenangrenzung (Bsp. S-Bahn Linie 5 Berlin) - Straßenanbindung an Berliner Ring - ÖPNV: Grundversorgungen vorhanden, stark an dem demographischen Wandel angepasst Landwirtschaft: - Größter Anteil: Getreideanbau v.a. Winterweizen, Winterroggen, Wintergerste ::(zunehmend Winterraps) - Anbau von Silomais unter 10 % der Anbaufläche (Zitat: „noch nicht problematisch, kein Problem mit der Fruchtfolge“) - Kartoffelproduktion stark zurückgegangen - Zukunft: stärkerer Rückgang von Zuckerrüben - Entwicklung der Erträge: trotz schlechter Verwitterungszustände in letzten Jahren Durchschnittswerte erreicht - Ölfrüchte in letzten Jahren gute Ernte - Silomais 2009 Spitzenjahr Tierproduktion/ Tierbestände: - 2005: 10.000 Milchkühe, 3.000 Mutterkühe - 2010: Reduzierung – 10% - Schweine: Zunahme - Schafe und Ziegen wenig Zunahme - Pferde (Sport und Tourismus) 155 % Zunahme - Berliner kaufen junge Pferde → (die dann) älteren Pferde werden im Landkreis „abgestellt“ - Ökobauern: geringer Anteil → nimmt zu, da Nachfrage steigt Bürgermeister Golzow Protokoll 01.03.2011, Golzow Vortrag: Amtsdirektor Lothar Ebert Allgemeine Informationen Golzow: - 115 km2 - 6 000 EW - 5 große Gemeinden - Überwiegend wirtschaftliche Nutzung - Verwaltung aufgrund wenig Bevölkerung auf großer Fläche schwierig (Bezug auf Erschließungen) - Warthe- Stromzufluss - Höhenunterschied Gefälle 5-6 m, besonders bei Hochwasser bemerkbar - Hochwasser: in wenigen Wochen im Mai/Juni und Januar Wasserzufluss eines Jahresdrittel - Menschlicher Eingriff durch Wasserregulierung, Stromabwärts Rausschöpfung + Stromaufwärts Abschöpfung - Für Katastrophenschutz ist der Landrat verantwortlich - Zitat: „Wir sind nicht in der Lage in jedem Haus die Keller abzupumpen.“ - Hilfe durch das THW (notwendig, da nicht genügend Kräfte zur Verfügung stehen) - Akut: Fallen des Wasserpegels/ d. Grundwassers Große Landwirtschaftliche Betriebe - Überwiegend konventionelle Betriebe → großflächig - LWS- Betrieb in Golzow (Großkopf, LS- Golzow -Betriebs GmbH) einer der größten in Deutschland - MILA Golzow - Küstriner Landgut (Cüstriner Landgut GmbH ?) - Vielzahl von bäuerlichen Einrichtungen (Bsp. Katzwinkel) - Manschnow: Feinkost GmbH (Insolvenz -> Entlassungen, Kooperation mit österreichischen Firma) - Gemeinden zu Beitrag für Gewässer- und Deichverband verpflichtet - Kommunikation auf privater Ebene, Prinzip: jeder kennt jeden, daher muss soziales Sicherungssystem gegeben sein, persönliche Kontakte können zur subjektiven Bewertung führen - Hilfsprojekte zur Aktivierung Langzeitarbeitslose (Zitat: „je länger sie (Arbeitslose) draußen stehen, desto unqualifizierter sind si“) Politik: - Kommunalverfassung BB - Zitat: „Parteien sind nicht unbedingt sinnvoll für kleine Gemeinden, da Interessen einseitig sind.“; trotzdem verschiedene Parteien vertreten - Spontane Bildung vor Wahlen - Bsp. Feuerwehr, Angler → stehen zur Kommunalwahl an (Anfertigung von Listen) - Über LPG Flächen klar verteilt, jeder für seine Fläche eigenverantwortlich Senioren - Zunehmender Anstieg von Senioren- Vereinen(aufgrund demographischer Wandel) - Kirchenchor,..,.. - Attraktive Angebote für Senioren - Vereinszuschüsse - Zunehmende Seniorenheime Durch Amt Organisation von Festival für Jugendliche Verschiedene Organisationstreffen: Militärtreffen, Chortreffen etc. Oderinsel: Hauptfluss (altes Militärgelände) Kasernen - Qualifizierte Arbeitskräfte werden gesucht, viele Junge Menschen wandern ab, daher fehlen insbesondere junge qualifizierte Arbeitskräfte Beziehung: Golzow- Polen - Viele gute Kontakte - Hohe Gastfreundlichkeit - Bsp. Zusammenarbeit durch Fußballtunier Person: Amtsdirektor Lothar Ebert - Seit Oktober 2000 im Amt - Durch Gremium gewählt, vorher in Verwaltung gearbeitet - Studium BWL, Ingenieur - Bis voraussichtlich 2016 im Amt - Tourismus nimmt zunehmend bedeutende Rolle an → als zusätzliche Erwerbsmöglichkeit - auch Unterhaltung als Zusatzeinkommen - viele Radwege wurden erbaut, ordentlich ausgebaute Radwegsysteme - zunehmende Bemühung für Unterhaltung der Radwege - Ausbesserung der Wege, Inline- Skate Möglichkeit - Radwege bilden Zusammenhang mit polnischer Seite, jedoch Polen für eigene Seite eigenverantwortlich, Kanutourismus (Polen) EU- Beitritt Polen - Polen priviligiert für Projekte; Bsp.Zusammenarbeit in Brandschutz, Katastrophenschutz - Austausch von Interessen durch die Bevölkerung selbst - Zitat: „ Wille muss da sein, über seine Grenzen zu gehen. Leute Müssen dazu bereit sein, Kontakt mit polnischer Bevölkerung Aufzunehmen.“ anderes Protokoll: Amt Golzow 01.03.2011 – Amtsdirektor: Hr. Ebert (verheiratet, 2 Kinder, seit 2000 im Amt, bis 2016 gewählt, vor der Amtstätigkeit im Amt angestellt in der Verwaltung, Nebeneinsteiger in die Politik, ursprünglich Ingenieur aus dem Bereich der Fliegerei) Das Amt Golzow setzt sich aus fünf Gemeinden zusammen. Die Gemeinde Zechin besteht aus drei ehemals eigenständigen Kommunen. Das namensgebende Zechin, Buschdorf und Friedrichsaue. Die Gemeinde Kuestriner Vorland besteht ebenfalls aus drei ehemals eigenständigen Kommunen mit Manschnow als wirtschaftlichem Zentrum. Des Weiteren gehören zum Amt Golzow die Gemeinden Bleyen – Genschmar, Alt – Tucheband und Golzow selbst. Das Amt umfasst circa 150 km² und ist mit rund 6000 EinwohnerInnen verhältnismäßig dünn besiedelt. Die Herausforderung der großen Fläche mit wenigen EinwohnerInnen macht, vor dem Hintergrund der Gestaltungsräume, die durch die Finanzen zugelassen werden, sehr schwer die Infrastruktur zu erhalten, geschweige denn zu erschließen. Die Unterhaltung der Polder wurde in den vergangen Jahren vernachlässigt und das höher stehende Grundwasser überfordert die Schöpfwerke. Die hydrologischen Probleme werden durch den Zufluss der Warthe, der im Amtsbereich liegt, noch weiter verschärft. Die Gemeinden zahlen einen Pflichtbeitrag zum Gewaesser- und Deichverband, der die Gräben der 2. Ordnung pflegt und wartet. Die Gräben 1. Ordnung liegen im Verantwortungsbereich des Landes Brandenburg. Viele Gräben wurden in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten untergepflügt und Landschaftshindernisse beraeumt. Die daraus resultierende Bodenerosion verhindert den Abfluss. Zusammen mit einem Hochwasserereignis führt es zu den bekannten Problemen. Doch die Gemeinde hat gelernt, sich mit dem Wasser zu arrangieren, da es positive und negative Aspekte mit sich bringt. Das Jahr 2010 stellt mit einem doppelten Hochwasser eine Besonderheit dar und führte dazu, dass circa 40% der landwirtschaftlichen Nutzfläche des Amtes unter Wasser stehen. Die Fäulnis des Bodens und die wirtschaftlichen Folgen sind durchweg existenzbedrohend. Die für Abpumpungen zuständige Feuerwehr war teilweise überlastet und forderte Verstärkung durch das THW an. Doch auch die gemeinsame Arbeit erzielt weniger Erfolge als erhofft, weshalb die Grunddaseinsversorgung auch zunehmend schwieriger wird. Die landwirtschaftliche Betriebsstruktur im Amt Golzow stellt ein Nebeneinander von hochtechnisierten Großbetrieben und kleinen Wieder- oder Neueinrichtern, die in der Regel familiengeführt sind, dar. Ein zentrales Problem für die Gemeinden ist der Umstand, dass zwar in großem Umfang landwirtschaftliche Erzeugnisse produziert werden, die Weiterverarbeitung allerdings nicht in der Gemeinden stattfindet. Das führt zu geringen steuerlichen Einnahmen, was wiederum den Gestaltungsrahmen zur Erhaltung und Ausbau von Infrastruktur erheblich einschränkt (s.o.). Als Gemeinde in einem sogenannten strukturschwachen Raum sieht sich Golzow auch mit besonderen Anforderungen an die sozialen Sicherungssysteme konfrontiert. Der Ansatz des „Fordern und Fördern“, der mit der Hartz IV – Reform Einzug in die Sicherungssysteme gefunden hat, lässt sich in einer dörflichen Gemeinschaft besser, effektiver und sinnvoller umsetzen. Da die Kommunalgesetzgebung in Brandenburg die Konstitution der Gemeinden offen lässt, sind, wie überall im Oderbruch, in der Gemeindevertretung keine politischen Parteien oder Fraktionen zu finden. Für die alltägliche fachpolitische Arbeit ist das eine erhebliche Vereinfachung. Die Wahllisten orientieren sich deshalb oft an sozialen Gruppen, wie beispielsweise der Liste „Freunde des Angelsports“, die „Liste der Feuerwehr“ oder dergleichen. Aus diesen Listen wird der Bürgermeister/Ortsvorsteher gewählt. Der Umgang mit den polnischen Nachbarn ist von freundschaftlicher, aber unspektakulärer Auseinandersetzung geprägt. Insgesamt gibt es kaum polnische Kooperationspartner. Ein Austausch bzw. Zusammenarbeit im Bereich der Landwirtschaft ist nicht Aufgabe der Gemeinde, da es in den Zuständigkeitsbereich des Kreises MOL fällt. Die vereinzelten grenzübergreifenden Kontakte stammen noch aus DDR – Zeiten. Im Bereich des Katastrophenschutzes wird mit der Gemeinde Dobjegnew (oder so ähnlich) zusammengearbeitet. Des Weiteren gibt es grenzüberschreitende Zusammenarbeit im Sport- und Kulturbereich. Der EU - Beitritt der Republik Polen führte zu geringeren Fördersummen durch die EU für die „Altmitglieder“. Die volle Fördersumme ist nur noch durch Beteiligung polnischer Akteure in den Programmen zu erreichen. Der kompletten Freizügigkeit für polnische Arbeitnehmer auf dem deutschen Arbeitsmarkt ab Mai 2011 wird mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegengesehen. Es wird versucht, die Sache sportliche Herausforderung zu sehen. Der Tourismus ist von zunehmender Bedeutung. In den vergangenen zehn Jahren wurden die Radwege und der Gastronomiebetrieb ausgebaut. Golzow wird vom europäischen Radweg R1 und dem Theodor – Fontane – Radweg durchquert. Die gesamte Verkehrsinfrastruktur soll weiter in Richtung Osten vernetzt werden, was allerdings sehr langsam vonstatten geht. Die wirtschaftliche Entwicklung ist mangelhaft. Die Euphorie der frühen 1990er Jahre ist längst vorbei. Das bis jetzt Geschaffene könnte bestehen, wird aber von anderen Problemen überlagert. Ein groesser werdendes Problem ist der ÖPNV und die Telekommunikation; die dünne Besiedlung macht die Strecken weitestgehend unrentabel und die Erschließung mit breitbandigem Internet ist defizitär. Beides ist als eindeutiger Standortnachteil zu werten. Weiterhin ist die demographische Entwicklung besorgniserregend. Die bestehenden Pflegeeinrichtungen und -dienste sollen deswegen ausgebaut werden. Bis jetzt gibt es keine stationären Betreuungsangebote. Der unterirdischen Einlagerung von Kohlenstoffdioxid steht die Gemeinde bestenfalls skeptisch gegenüber. Zitat: „Hochproblematisch.“ Interview mit Bürgermeister in Polen Gemeinde Krzeszyce Sozioökonomische Informationen: Gemeinde: - 194 km2, 23 Dörfer, 4634 EW - Gemeinderat 15 Mitglieder (kontrolliert und bestimmt in Gemeinde) - Bürgermeister seit 1998, oberstes Amt - Lage an der Hauptstraße (große Bedeutung für wirtschaftliche Entwicklung/ sozioökonomische Bedeutung) - Förderungsmittel für Wasserregulierung - 40 % Wälder (im Süden); nördlich Ackerflächen - Warthebruch im 18. Jh. „weggesackt“ - 2 Flüsse (Warthe O → W, anderer Fluss S → N) große Gefahr an Hochwasser; zu wenig Geld und Mittel für Gegenmaßnahmen vorhanden, weiteres Problem hierbei = Biber - Insgesamt zu wenig Fördermittel - Investitionskredite nötig - 2009/10 Thermo- Modernisierung, Erneuerung des Schulgebäude - EU- Mitteleinsatz für Fußballplätze - In Gemeinde 2 Schulen (Kindergarten und Grundschule zusammen + Gymnasium bis 9. Klasse) - Infrastruktur: 2 Gemeindehäuser + Bibliothek - Wasserinfrastruktur: 2 Brunnen für Trinkwasser - Wasserkläranlage: 600 m3 (nur 2 Dörfer mit eingeschlossen, Anlage könnte mehr arbeiten, aber es fehlen die Fördermittel um weitere 5 Dörfer mit einzuschließen) - Private kleinere Kläranlagen werden eigenständig erbaut - Viele Sehenswürdigkeiten: Kirchen (aus 17/18 Jh.) unter Denkmalschutz, viele kulturelle Veranstaltungen im Gemeindesaal, andere Veranstaltungen durch Bibliothek organisiert, Erntedankfeste, LWS- Ausstellungen… - Wichtige Rolle der internationalen Zusammenarbeit, oft Treffen für kulturelle Veranstaltungen etc. insbesondere Feuerwehrübungen - Zukunft: Chance in Tourismus, neue Einrichtungen sollen geschaffen werden, natürliche Bedingungen dafür sind sehr gut geeignet Landwirtschaft in der Gemeinde: - 1420 ha - 8000 ländliche Fläche - 4000 ha Ackerland - Wiesen 2230 ha - Weiden 1000 ha - 90 % Eigentum Bauern, Wälder gehören dem Staat, Ackerland privat - 80- 85 % Anbau Getreide - 10% Hochfrüchte - 5 %Gemüse - 5 % Futter, Erbsen… - (Monokultur vor Jahren Anbau mehr differentiert) Bodenpunkte: - In Polen: 6 Klassen (1-3 gut; 4-6 relativ schlecht, unter 50 Punkte) - Ackerland: ::§ Kein Boden mit 1./2. Klasse ::§ 3. Klasse 13 ha 122 ha ::§ 4. Klasse 872 ha 1532 ha ::§ 5. Klasse 1230 ha ::§ 6. Klasse 469 ha (nur Wald, Sande) - Im Norden fruchtbare Böden - Süden meistens Wald (unfruchtbarer) - EU wichtige Rolle in LWS - Früher viele kleine Bauern 10 ha (vor EU- Beitritt) - Rückgang Milch- und Schweineproduktion - Bauern haben Grundstücke zur Pacht gegeben, Großkonzerne haben mehrere Flächen gekauft und zu Großbetrieben zusammengeschlossen → Großkonzerne spezialisieren sich auf bestimmte Produktionen - Früher kleinere Betriebe: sehr vielfältiger Anbau - Größte Betrieb = 250 ha - Zahl der Betriebe sinkt, durchschnittliche Betriebsgröße steigt - 879 Betriebe, 619 Leute/ ha - Seit EU- Beitritt sinkende Anzahl an Brachen - Für Bezeichnung „Landwirt“ höhere Klassen notwendig (Bsp. Besitz von 2 ha Landfläche mit Bodenklasse 6 ≠ Landwirt) - 1.400 Leute der Gemeinde arbeiten in der LWS (alle die über 15 J.) - Investitionen für Fahrradwege, Seen (≠ gepflegt) → Abschreckung für Tourismus - Prospekte werden auf Deutsch ausgestellt - Schule: Deutsch und Englisch Fremdsprache - ≠ Rapsanbau, da zu schlechter Boden - Bauern bekommen viele Schulungen Interview Gemeinde in Polen 03.03.2011 Angaben zur Person: Umweltschutz und Touristik, wenig Zuständigkeit in Kreisgemeinde - 35 500 Einwohner - 50 % Wälder - 54% unter Naturschutz Sehenswürdigkeiten: - Warthemündung (jüngster Nationalpark, besonders Vogelbeobachtung - Schlösser, Gutshäuser (Renovierung kostspielig, oft Leerstehen dieser Gebäude) Aufgaben: - Schule - Umweltgesundheitsamt - Unterstützung Behinderte - Transport - Touristik - Sport… (Verantwortung des Kreises, finanzielle Unterstützung und Beratung, soziale Hilfe) Zusammenarbeit mit Polizei und Feuerwehr Starkes Problem: Hochwasser (als eine zentrale Aufgabe) Unterstützung in Immobilen Angelegenheiten EU- & staatliche finanzielle Mittel reichen nicht aus → auf weitere Mittel angewiesen EU- Mittel Einsatz z.B. für Sanierung des Krankenhauses, Verbesserung der Straßen Zusätzlich: Förderung ländlicher Entwicklung und Entwicklung der Fischerei Aufgabe: Vermittlung eines Verbandes → Verteilung des Geldes (d. EU- Fördermittel) Geld soll direkt für Firmen eigesetzt werden Beispiele: Geldausgabe für Touristik, Firmen… ≠ für Regierung Fischerei- Verbesserung des Wasserzustandes Biberproblematik: - Position gegen Biber (Biber zerstören sie Landschaft) - Evtl. Erlaub zur Tötung Durch EU- Finanzierung: Schul-/ Lehrprojekte für Jugend im ländlichen Raum Modernisierung von Schulen Förderung für grenzüberschreitende Entwicklung (Deutschland) Nicht in der Lage Geld für erneuerbare Energien auszugeben (jede Investition muss eigenes Kapital haben) EU- Mittel für Thermomodernisierung (in erster Linie) Windanlagen durch Privatinvestitionen Im Moment kein freier Markt für moderne Energieformen, Abnehmer fehlen Abwanderung junger Menschen: - Studenten kommen zurück - Arbeiter bleiben im Ausland - Weniger nach Deutschland (keine legale Arbeit) Angebot für junge Leute: - Damit sie bis zum Abiturabschluss bleiben, wird Schule gefördert und verbessert - In den Schulen Einrichtungen besonderer Räume z.B. mit modernen Geräten - Nach Abitur keine Angebote Direkt nach EU- Beitritt → Erhöhung von Mieten, Immobilien etc.; bis heute Preisstabilisierung Entwicklungschancen/ Zukunft für bessere Zusammenarbeit zwischen Deutschland und Polen: - Zusammenarbeit Altenheim - Schulaustauschprojekte - Unternehmungen durch private Aktivitäten - Sprachbarriere Staatliche Beratungsstelle Polen Protokoll 04.03.2011,Polen '' - Palast (Poser), Parkanlage unter Denkmalschutz, Entstehung 1790- 1793, staatliche Fabrik, Kurort, Organisation verschiedener Veranstaltungen - Lubuski (?): 83 Gemeinden, 12 Kreise - 2 Städte bilden wirtschaftliches Zentrum, Selbstverwaltung Wgewodztwo (Parlament durch Bürger gewählt, in Selbstverwaltung) - Bau von 2 Schnellstraßen und Autobahn (aktuell in Bau), Eisenbahntransport sehr gut entwickelt - 1 398 788 ha = 4,5 % von Polen - Viele Wasserflüsse, Seen ≥ 1 ha - Böden nicht sehr fruchtbar, nur 5-6 Klassen-Böden, hauptsächlich Waldböden - Arbeitslosigkeit 14,9 % (höher als der Durchschnitt von Polen), „versteckte Arbeitslosigkeit“ zB. Zählen nicht junge Leute die im Ausland arbeiten (sind nicht registriert) - Schlecht entwickelte Industrie - Wichtigste Bodenschätze: Kreide, Sand, Kies, Wälder und Seen - 547 700 ha unter Naturschutz = 30 % - Verschieden Naturschutzarten: Landschaftsschutzgebiete; Naturparks; Reservate (ganz geschützt, kein Zutritt möglich); andere Flächen deren Schutz nicht so aufwendig ist (?); Naturdenkmale (besondere Flächen, Bsp. Findlinge etc.); Flächen wo zB Häuser existieren, aber kein Neuanbau gestattet ist (diese v.a. für Torismus) Landwirtschaft: - Ländliche Fläche - Größter Teil Ackerfläche und Grünfläche - Ackerland 70 % - Grünes Land (Wald und Wiese) 20 % ländlicher Raum - Sonstige (Brachfläche, Siedlungsfläche, etc.) 7% - ab besitz 1 ha Landfläche = Bezeichnung „Landwirt“ gültig (auch wenn nur private Nutzung vorhanden, Achtung bei Auswertung von Statistiken (Verfälschungen)! - →viele landwirtschaftliche Betriebe eingetragen - 30.154 landwirtschaftliche Betriebe *große Bedeutung, Massenproduktion→ wirtschaftliche Bedeutung - durchschnittliche Betriebsgröße 20 ha (in Polen insgesamt durchschnittliche Betriebsgröße 10 ha) - 19. 982 Betriebe bekommen Direktzahlungen (Landwirte, die nicht wirtschaften bekommen keine Zahlungen) - Vieh: 61 900, 25 700 Milchkühe (Durchschnitt 12,4 Kühe auf 100 ha) - wichtigste Bedeutung der Viehzucht haben sie Kühe (Milchproduktion) - 8150 kg Milch/ Kuh /Jahr (Durchschnitt Polen 6935 kg) - EU- Subventionen: 562, 09 zt/ ha Landberatung: Arbeitseinteilung: - 9 % Telefonate - 51 % Hof (direkter Kontakt mit den Landwirten) - 27 % Buchhaltung - 13 % Büro - Landberatung besitz 3 Gelände/ Sitze - Jeweils lokaler Teil im Gebiet Finanzierung: Seit 2004 Hälfte Staat, Hälfte Eigeneinkommen (47 %) Aufbau: - Direktor an oberster Stelle, durch neues Gesetzt zusätzlicher Rat (Organisation über Bebauung, zusätzliche Kontrolle) - In jedem Kreis steht ein Vertreter für die Landwirte zur Verfügung, Persönliche Beziehung zu den Landwirten - Organisation Mitarbeiter: 2 Personen für Selbstverwaltung, 2 Landwirte, 4 Landwirte aus Bauernverband, 1 wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter + 2 Lehrer(Agrarhochschule) - Spezialisten für verschiedene Branchen - Durchschnittlich 1-2 Personen / Gemeinde zur Verfügung - 161 Angestellte; 3 Direktoren, 102 Personen als Landberater, 70 Personen jeden Tag direkt bei den Landwirten vor Ort Ökologische Landwirtschaft? - 2 Personen als Spezialisten für Öko- LWS - „Geld verdienen steht im Vordergrund, v.a. Milchproduktion“ = konventionell Tendenz/ Zukunft/ Chancen: - Private Beraterunternehmen = Konkurrenz; Landwirte werden abhängig Unterschied zwischen privaten (Bezug auf Unternehmen) und staatlichen Interessen: - Privat: Ausfüllen der Formulare → EU- Förderung (abhängig von Firmen, Profit orientiert) - Staatlich: Erzeugerergebnisse im Vordergrund, objektive Beratung Ausfüllen der Formulare= Geldeinnahme (von Bauern), aber nicht für jede Dienstleistung Geldeinnahme! Problemstellung: Schwierigkeiten mit EU- Anforderungen/ Normen Bauern benötigen Hilfe für richtige Umsetzung dieser Normen Hilfestellung bei paralleler Produktion Bedarf an neuen Leuten vorhanden, aber zu wenig finanzielle Mittel zur Verfügung Momentan auch genug Leute; Zukunft offen (?) Art und Weise der Arbeit: - Erste Linie: direkter Kontakt mit den Landwirten (bezahlt und unbezahlt) Produktion kostenlos, EU- Formulare zu bezahlen - Schulungen, Präsentationen, Lehrveranstaltungen (auch für Landwirte) - Anbietung von verschiedenen Kursen für speziell junge Landwirte, Ausstellung von Zertifikaten, z.B. Führerschein für LWS- Fahrzeuge - Alle 5 Jahre für Landwirte Prüfung notwendig, Bestehen notwenidig, sonst finazielle Kosten tragbar - Unbezahlte Dienstleistungen: Diskussionsrunden für Bauern (Finanzierung durch den Staat), wichtig für das Aufbauen von Vertrauen zueinander für eine bessere Zusammenarbeit, Werbung für Produkte, landwirtschaftliche Messen (mit kostenpflichtigen Eintritt), großes Sommerfest (Vorstellung regionaler Produkte, Viehausstellung) - Trennung zwischen Groß- und Kleinbauern bei den organisierten Zusammentreffen - Keine Zusammenarbeit mit Fischerei (zu großer Betrieb, z.T. mehr Informationen als Landberatung selbst aufweisen kann, Lieferung der Fische aus China, 15% billiger) - Auch Geflügelzüchter haben eigene Berater Wirtschaftliche Nutzung/ „Inwertsetzung“ der alten Militärgebiete in Umgebung? - Entwicklungshemmnis, zur Zeit gar keine Bewirtschaftung, Ausnahme der angrenzenden Seen - Für Überlebenstraining der Soldaten '''anderes Protokoll:' Landberatung Lubniewice und Sulecin • Palac w Glisnie → erbaut 1790 – 1793 von Fryderyk Wilhelm von Poser → 10 ha Parkanlage (1815 Nutzung als Kurort) → steht insgesamt unter Denkmalschutz → nach 1945 hat eine Fabrik das Schloss übernommen → wurde zum Sommerlager für Kinder → ab 1978 Schulungszentrum und im Besitz der Landberatung • Infrastruktur im Einsatzgebiet: → 2 geplante Schnellstraßen N-S / S-N → gute Eisenbahnverkehr → 14,9% Arbeitslosigkeit (ohne versteckte Statistik) → schlecht entwickelte Industrie → Bodenpreis: 5925/ha (Durchschnitt in Polen: 15000/ha) → in letzten 4 Jahren Preissteigerung → Bodenschätze: Sand, Forts, Seen → 30% unter Naturschutz verschiedene Naturschutzarten: Landschaftsschutzgebiet; Reservate: 55, 3600 ha; Denkmalschutz 1050 Janzen: „Gebiet soll Erholungszentrum vom Ballungsraum Berlin werden, keine Gewerbe anziehen“ • Landwirtschaft des Einsatzgebietes: (Daten 2009) → landl. Fläche: 512700 ha davon 70% Acker, 21,6% Natur & Seen, 7,4% Sonstiges (z.B. Wege) → 30154 Betriebe (angemeldete Landwirte) davon 17503 <5 ha, 6122 5-10 ha, 3674 10-20 ha, 1845 20-50 ha (bedeutende Familienbetriebe), >50 1310 (Massenproduktionen) → Zusammenarbeit größtenteils mit den Familienbetrieben und der Massenproduktionen → 19982 Betriebe bekommen Direktzahlungen von der EU (Rest ist unbedeutend, wegen der Größe) • Tierproduktion: → 61900 Tiere davon 25700 Milchkühe (Dichte: 12,4 / 100 ha), durchschnittlich 8150 kg Milch /Kuh/Jahr → erkennbare Leistungssteigerung durch staatliche Kontrolle und Zuwendungen • EU -Subventionen: → 562,09 Zlotti/ha Direktzahlungen + 327,28 Zlotti/ha für Produktion • LODR Kalsk: → Teil von Großlandberatung (lokale Aufteilung) → besitzen 3 Gebäude → Finanzierung: 53% vom, 47% selber verdienen (z.B. durch Ausfüllen von bürokratischen Formularen für die Bauern) → gesellschaftliche Kontrolle durch den „Rat der Bauern“ → wichtig ist die persönliche Beziehungen zu den Bauern aufrecht zu erhalten → 102 Landberater im Einsatz, 1-2 Personen pro Gemeinde → 70 Personen jeden Tag unterwegs → staatliche Hilfsbereitschaft ist ein „Überbleibsel des Sozialismus“ → es existieren auch private Konkurrenz (sie haben das Ziel der Abhängigkeit und der Finanzierung der EU, weniger die Produktivität) → Staat ist objektiver und Private Unternehmen subjektiver und lassen sich von anderen Konzernen beeinflussen Janzen: „Wäre eine ökologische Landwirtschaft nicht eine bedeutende Ergänzung zu den Naturparks?“ → 2 Personen spezialisiert auf Ökologische Landwirtschaft → jedoch ist Effizienz und Profit wichtiger → angeblich produzieren viele Bauern ökologisch, jedoch ohne Attest und durch Mundpropaganda Aufgaben: → hilft den Bauern bei der Durchsetzung der Anpassung an die EU-Forderungen → Beratung über ökologisches Bewusstsein → Beratung über Nebeneinkommen → Ganzberatung: Bürokratie + Hofpräsenz wie wird gearbeitet: → direkte Beziehungen mit Landwirtschaft → Beratung der Produktion kostenlosen → Schulungen mit Spezialisten im Schloss → Kurse für junge Landwirte (z.B. Führerschein) → Verteilung von Zertifikaten (z.B. bei Pestizideneigenverantwortung wird der Umgang mit einer Klausur geprüft) → Bauernversammlung im Schloss möglich um Zusammenarbeit zu fördern → Agrarmesse wird veranstaltet (im Schlosspark) → einmal bekommt der Landwirt Saatgut zur Selbstüberzeugung der Qualität und der landwirtschaftlichen Arbeit (sonst auch Verkauf von Firmen) → keine Fischereiberatung, diese haben eigene Beratungsstellen ZALF erster Vortrag Geschichte: - 1928 Gründung Kaiser- Wilhelm- Institut - 1945 Max Planck (Züchtungsforschung) - 1952 Institut für Acker- und Pflanzenbau - 1970 Forschungszentrum für Bodenfruchtbarkeit - 1992 ZALF Finanzierung: - 50 % BUND - 50 % Bundesland - Personalbestand: 233 Mitarbeiter (haushaltfinanziert) 100 Mitarbeiter (drittmittelfinanziert) - Ziel: nachhaltige Entwicklung und Nutzung von Agrarlandschaft - Wechselwirkungen zwischen Landschaftskomponenten des urbanen und ländlichen Raumes - Multifunktionale Landschaftsnutzung Märkisch- Oderland: - Naturausstattung abhängig vom urbanem Raum - Probleme: Hochwasser, Frühjahrestrockenheit - Ökologische Entwicklung → Ökonomische Entwicklung, soziokulturelle Entwicklung (Forschung geht über in weitere Bereiche) - Bsp. Für Probleme, Konflikte bei der Nutzung d. LWS: Erosion steht gegenüber der Nahrungsmittelqualität Strukturaufbau ZALF - Vorteile: Behandlung der Probleme vor Ort, direkte Absprachen, bürgernah - Organisation: 6 Institute (Landschaftssystemanalyse, Landnutzungssysteme, Institut für Sozioökonomie, Bodenlandschaftsforschung, Landschaftswasserhaushalt, Landschaftsstoffdynamik) - Programme: 1. Diversität 2. Produktion von LS 3. Schutz von Landschaftsressourcen 4. Steuerung d. LS- Nutzung - Institut für Sozioökonomie: 5 Forschungsbereiche (Leitbildentwicklungssysteme, Entscheidungsunterstützung (Betriebe), Nachhaltigkeitsbewertung*, Analyse steuernder Eingriffe* , Wissenstransfer Kommunikation Prozessgestaltung *auf regionaler Ebene, EU- Projekte Ziel: stärker auf Interessen der Erhalter eingehen, Akteure sollen von Anfang an Informationsgehalt mit einbringen Bedeutung der Landwirtschaft in Brandenburg - Entscheidende Rolle trotz der niedrigen Werte - Durchschnittliche Betriebsgröße höher als in Deutschland (198,1 ha, in D 45,3 ha) - Einwohnerdichte 86 EW/ km2 (Deutschland: 230) - Anteil der Landwirtschaft an BW 1,7 (D 0,8) - Abwanderung durch zu wenig Jobangebot - Problem: Abwanderung v.a. junger gebildeter Leute und gebärfähige Frauen →Fehlen von wichtigen Arbeitskräften und kein Nachwuchs („Frauen sind schwerer zurückzuholen“) - Entwicklungsproblem: ärztliche Versorgung, Schulversorgung, Verkehrsinfrastruktur (auf Dauer haltbar?), ÖPNV auf Schülerverkehr fokussiert - Kläranlagen großdimensioniert, mit großem Bevölkerungswachstum gerechnet (falsche Prognosen getroffen) - Einfluss Jahresniederschlag: Einschränkung der Produktivität, höhere Fruchtbarkeit des Bodens im Westen, Unterschied bemerkbar - Oderbruch weniger als 500 mm/ Jahr (einer der trockensten Regionen Deutschlands) - Gentechnik: Seelow → Verbindung zu Monsanto (ehemaliger Mitarbeiter als Vertreter für Deutschland, Sitz in Seelow, Kontakte genutzt in seiner Region, Test auf Landschaft, deswegen besonders stark hier vertreten) - Problem: manche Betriebe schon „überforscht“ - Bioenergie: Maisanteil steigt aufgrund Entstehung vieler Biogasanlagen (negativer Effekt auf Wildschweine) anderes Protokoll: Gesprächspartner: Klaus Müller – stellvertretender ZALF – Direktor, Diplomvolkswirt, Professur an der HU zu Berlin für Ökonomie und Politik ländlicher Räume Das ZALF hat drei Standorte in Brandenburg; fehlt noch ein Standort – Recherche nötig, Müncheberg und Dedelow. Die beiden letzteren haben jeweils auch Forschungsstationen. Der Standort Müncheberg blickt auf eine lange Tradition zurück. Seit 1928 war es Standort eines Kaiser Wilhelm Instituts für Züchtungsforschung. Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg kam es sehr schnell zu einer Wieder- oder Weiternutzung des Areals. Von 1952 bis 1969 beherbergte es das Institut für Acker- und Pflanzenbau und von 1970 bis 1991 das Forschungszentrum für Bodenfruchtbarkeit. Zur Gründung des ZALF kam es 1992. Als Leibnizinstitut ist es zu 50% bundes- und zu 50% landesfinanziert. Daraus ergibt sich ein Etat von circa 25 Mio. Euro. Es werden aus dem Etat 233 MitarbeiterInnen finanziert. Ein wechselnder Bestand von mindestens 100 MitarbeiterInnen (in der Regel mehr) wird über Drittmittel finanziert. Die Forschungsausrichtung des Leibnizinstitut ist zwischen Theorie und Praxis als anwendungsorientierte Grundlagenforschung zu beschreiben. Als Hauptaufgabe hat das ZALF die nachhaltige Entwicklung und Nutzung von Agrarlandschaften. Der Fokus liegt dabei mittlerweile auf den Landschaften, da sie insgesamt mehr sind als die Summe der einzelnen Ökofaktoren. Da die Landnutzung multifunktional ist, bedarf es einer ökologischen, ökonomischen und soziokulturellen Entwicklung (ecosystem services). Das ZALF ist in sechs Institute untergliedert: *Institut für Landschaftsstoffdynamik *Institut für Landwirtschaftswasserhaushalt *Institut für Bodenlandschaftsforschung *Institut für Sozioökonomie *Institut für Landnutzungssysteme *Institut für Landschaftssystemanalyse Die einzelnen Institute sind durch vier Programme miteinander vernetzt. Diese sind: *Diversität der Landschaftsfunktionen *Produktivität von Landschaften *Schutz von Landschaftsressourcen *Steuerung der Landschaftsnutzung Beispielhaft für die Arbeit des ZALF wurde auf das Institut für Sozioökonomie näher eingegangen. Es unterteilt sich in fünf Hauptforschungsbereiche: *Leitbildentwicklung, Leitbilder und Akzeptanz *Entscheidungsunterstützung auf betrieblicher Ebene *Ansätze zur Nachhaltigkeitsbewertung auf regionaler Ebene *Analyse steuernder Eingriffe auf regionaler Ebene *Wissenstransfer, Kommunikation und Prozessgestaltung Gerade der letzte Punkt hat in den vergangenen Jahren immens an Bedeutung gewonnen, da die durch Wissenschaft gesicherten Erkenntnisse nur mangelhaft weitergegeben werden. Der Landwirtschaft kommt in Brandenburg eine besondere Bedeutung zu. Als dünnbesiedeltes Bundesland hat die Landwirtschaft einen verhältnismäßig hohen Anteil an der Bruttowertschöpfung, ist größter Flächennutzer und die Betriebe sind durchschnittlich weitaus größer als im Bundesdurchschnitt. Die Pflanzenproduktion ist unterdurchschnittlich, die Tierproduktion überdurchschnittlich (im Bundesvergleich), wobei die Zahlen zur Tierproduktion sehr veränderlich sind. Das Oderbruch selbst ist noch dünner besiedelt; auch was Böden und Wasserhaushalt angeht, ist es nicht brandenburgtypisch. Die Böden haben für die Gegend ungewöhnlich hohe Bodenkennzahlen (in der Regel zwischen 45 und 60) und im Gegensatz zu Brandenburg wird im Oderbruch mehr Marktfruchtanbau als Tierzucht oder Milchviehwirtschaft betrieben. Für die Zukunft ergeben sich zwei große Herausforderungen: #Wie lässt sich die (soziale) Infrastruktur sichern und den demographischen Entwicklungen anpassen? #Welches Wassermanagement ist in Zukunft das ökonomisch und ökologisch vertretbar?